Changing Times
by Shorttrumpeter
Summary: Takes place after EP II. AP romance. ObiSiri and LM friendship... Anakin comes back from the darkside. The events that ensue will change the galaxy.
1. Part 1: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars, G.L, the greatest person who ever lived, does  
  
  
  
Changing times: Chapter 1  
  
  
"What is your name?" asked the receptionist droid.  
  
"Padm- er I mean Padmia, Padmia Antillies," replied Padmé  
  
"Do you have an appointment?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
The droid punched something in on the computer in front of it.  
  
"Go to waiting room number 2, Dr. Warner will be with you shortly,"  
  
"Thank you,"  
  
She walked down a hallway until she came to a room with the number 2 on it. She entered the room and sat down.  
  
'I hope this doctor can figure out what is wrong with me,' she thought to herself.  
  
Just then, a tall, balding man entered the room, startling her.  
  
"Mrs. Antillies?" he asked.  
  
"No- er yes, yes, I'm Mrs. Antillies," she replied.  
  
"Hello, my name is Dr. Warner, what seems to be wrong?"  
  
"Well, every morning I throw up... I'm always getting lightheaded for no reason... And oddly enough I've gained some weight as well,"  
  
Dr. Warner smiled knowingly. "We'll run a few tests, but I think I have an idea of what is going on,"  
  
"Okay..." said Padmé uncertainly.  
  
  
  
  
"It as just as I had suspected, there is nothing wrong with you," he paused. "You're Pregnant,"  
  
His words washed over Padmé like a cold shower. She was pregnant? Her eyes widened in shock. She knew it would take a long time to get accustomed to that fact.  
  
"This may cause some problems Ani," she whispered.  
  
The doctor then spoke. "The baby is perfectly healthy, but the gender can not yet be determined,"  
  
Padmé only nodded.  
  
  
  
  
Once she got to her apartment on coruscant, Padmé plopped down on a chair to think. She had lied about her name since if she was seriously ill, she couldn't let anyone know about it. Now she was gladder than ever that she had lied. What would people think if they found out? She sighed and looked out the window at the zooming traffic. It would be only 5 standard hours until Anakin returned from a mission with Obi- Wan.  
  
"How am I ever going to tell him?" she said aloud.  
  
Over the past year, she and Anakin had kept their marriage a secret. It wouldn't remain a secret for long though. She sighed deeply; the thought of having a son or a daughter certainly hadn't set in with her yet.  
  
The last time she had seen Anakin had been 5 months previously. She blushed at the thought of what they had done, but it had been just that which had caused this to happen. Then a scary thought came to her; Would Anakin be able to sense the baby? He would certainly sense her own emotions, but would he sense the baby's presence? He would probably be angered that they were even having a baby.  
  
Padmé sat there for the next few hours in deep thought...  
  
Suddenly, the apartment's door opened. She jumped in surprise, but then remembered it was Anakin! She ran up to him.  
  
"Ani!" she said, forgetting any possible problem.  
  
"Padmé!"  
  
He pulled her close and kissed her passionately.  
  
"I'm so glad your back," she said, once they had broke off.  
  
He buried his face in her hair. "Me too," he murmured.  
  
He kissed her softly, truly happy, but broke away abruptly.  
  
"Padmé whats wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Whats wrong?" she repeated frowning.  
  
He smiled slightly, "You know I can feel your emotions... There is something wrong... What is it?"  
  
She sighed for what seemed the billionth time that day. "Oh its nothing,"  
  
Now was NOT the time to tell him!  
  
'I'll tell him at dinner,' she thought  
  
"Tell me what at dinner?" asked Anakin.  
  
Padmé glared at him, "Ani, please don't read my thoughts,"  
  
He grinned slyly at her, "Then don't think so strongly,"  
  
Padmé laughed. "And how am I supposed to do-" she stopped mid sentence, a wave of sickness washed over her. She almost fell backward, but Anakin caught her with the force. He set her upright.  
  
"Padmé whats wrong? Are you hurt or sick?" he asked concerned.  
  
Padmé swallowed the lump that had been forming in her throat. Still in his embrace she said, "No, nothings wrong Ani, its just that I'm..." she trailed off.  
  
"Padmé, are you pregnant?" he asked.  
  
She only nodded.  
  
Anakin's eyes widened. "Well, that's a relief he managed."  
  
"You aren't angry?" she asked timidly.  
  
He paused for a moment, in complete shock. "No, why would I be angry?"  
  
Relief washed over Padmé, "I don't know,"  
  
"So how long have you known?"  
  
"Only a few hours,"  
  
"Is it a boy or a girl?"  
  
"I don't know, the doctor said it couldn't be determined yet. But Ani, how am I ever going to hide that I'm pregnant?" she asked, voicing her fears for the fist time.  
  
Anakin looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't know, but I promise you we'll come up with something," he said, kissing her forehead. "And besides, it could be worse,"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"We could be having twins..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Time passed quickly. Though luckily for the two, Anakin didn't need to go on a mission for a while, but he did however, had to spend most of his time at the Jedi temple. Padmé, though she was now 6 months pregnant, was almost always in a meeting of some sort. One day, Bail Organa and Jar Jar Binks had to help her back to her apartment. Bail had been especially concerned.  
  
Anakin had since came up with a plan to hid Padmé's pregnancy. In 2 months, when she would be 8 months pregnant, she would say that she had become very ill and take a few months "vacation" time and head to Naboo, where she could have their child and recover as best as possible. From there, they would admit to being married and hope for the best...  
  
  
  
  
Anakin walked the halls of the Jedi temple alongside Obi-Wan-Kenobi. They had been called before the council to receive a new mission; Obi-Wan was more than ready for a new challenge. Anakin however, was not; he of course wanted to remain with Padmé, who would be leaving in only one week. He desperately wanted to see her off. She was currently forced to wear huge, oversized clothes to hide how large her stomach was getting.  
  
"Anakin? Anakin?" asked Obi- Wan, waving a hand in front of his face.  
  
Anakin shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Yes master?"  
  
"Weren't you paying attention to what I said?"  
  
"Sorry master, I was thinking of... something else,"  
  
Obi-Wan sighed, Anakin had been losing himself more and more, he needed to keep his mind in the here and now. To make matters worse, Anakin had put a thick wall up so no Jedi could possibly read his thoughts. As they neared the doors, which lead to the council chambers, Obi-Wan spoke.  
  
"Now Anakin, Don't make this a repeat of last time,"  
  
"But master!"  
  
Obi-Wan held up a halting hand.  
  
Without another word, Obi-Wan and Anakin entered the council chamber. They both bowed respectfully.  
  
"Sir Kenobi, Anakin," said Yoda nodding.  
  
"You wished to speak with us masters,"  
  
"Have a new mission for you, we do," said Yoda  
  
"Yes, you are to go to Belvaine, it's a desolate planet, but we are aware of a darkness surrounding and radiating off its core," said Mace Windu.  
  
"You must find what that darkness is and what is causing it," said Ki Adi Mundi.  
  
"You will leave tomorrow," said Depa Billaba  
  
Obi- Wan nodded, "Yes Masters, and may the force be with you,"  
  
"May the force be with you," said Yoda.  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter one,  
  
This is a work in progress, I hope you have liked chapter one!!! Please review!!! I have part of chapter 2 written so it shouldn't be more than a few days to a week of when chapter 2 will be posted!!!  
- Sarah (SMWHIT103001) 


	2. Part 1: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: this applies for all future chapters, I don't own star wars (wish I did)... George Lucas, a genius, does!!! Don't sue me!  
  
  
  
  
  
"You will leave tomorrow," said Depa Billaba  
  
Obi- Wan nodded, "Yes Masters, and may the force be with you,"  
  
"May the force be with you," said Yoda.  
  
  
  
  
  
Anakin entered his room at the temple and threw himself on his bed.  
  
"Stupid council," he muttered.  
  
He got up and started to throw some things into his bag for the trip. It just wasn't fair that he wouldn't get to see Padmé off!  
  
Anakin paused a moment. Padmé would be having their child all alone, she might get a medical droid's assistance, but he knew Padmé would never tell anyone that she was pregnant. He ran his fingers through his hair. He would get Padmé to contact him by comlink when she was going into labor, and when she was out of it.  
  
He sighed and continued to pack. He truly wished he could be present at the child's delivery, but he had no way to get away from Obi-Wan on the mission!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Padmé jumped when she heard a knock on her door. She went to the door and opened it. It was Anakin!  
  
"Hi Ani!" she said.  
  
"How are you doing Padmé?" He asked.  
  
"I guess WERE doing alright," she said, gesturing at her stomach. "The baby sure has been kicking a lot lately!"  
  
Anakin laughed, the regained seriousness. "Padmé, I've been assigned another mission... I have to leave tomorrow... I won't be able to see you off," he said grimly.  
  
"Oh... That's alright Ani,"  
  
"No its not! I wanted to make sure you would get off to Naboo okay!"  
  
"Anakin, it will be okay, I'll tell Sabé and I'll get her to come with me," said Padmé calmly.  
  
Anakin sighed. "If Obi-Wan weren't keeping me from becoming a knight I wouldn't have to go on this stupid mission! I hate him and the council!"  
  
"Anakin..." said Padmé at a loss for words.  
  
She hugged him tightly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Anakin awoke early in the morning to prepare himself for the mission, and to give himself time to say goodbye to Padmé. He couldn't explain it, but he had dreamed that he and Padmé would be separated for quite some time.  
  
He walked into the refresher. Then he got into his Jedi clothes for the day. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror. He ran a hand through his hair.   
  
'Good enough,' he thought to himself.  
  
He looked at his clock. 1.5 hours until he had to leave on the mission. He would spend every second possible with Padmé.  
  
He opened his door and walked towards Padmé's apartment. They SHOULD be living together, but that of course would make their marriage known.  
  
Once he came to her apartment, he knocked on the door. Padmé opened it immediately.  
  
"How long until you have to go?" she asked.  
  
"1.5 hours," he said, entering the apartment.  
  
He shut the door and pulled her close, kissing her passionately. She kissed back, thinking it would be 2-3 months until she would see him next.  
  
Anakin broke off and stared into her eyes. "Padmé... Will you be alright?"  
  
Tears started to well up in her eyes, "I think so Ani," she whispered.  
  
Anakin nodded, "If anything happened to you... Contact me the second you think you're going to be in labor... Then once you finish contact me..." he said trailing off.  
  
She hugged him. "I'll miss you,"  
  
"I'll miss you too... More than you can imagine,"  
  
He kissed her again, wishing he didn't have to leave.  
  
After what seemed like only a few minutes, Anakin broke off. It was Obi- Wan on his comlink.  
  
"Anakin! Its .3 until we have to leave! Where are you?"  
  
Anakin sighed and spoke into the comlink, "I'm just walking around master, I'll be there in a minute,"  
  
"You should be here now Anakin, the pilot will not appreciate lateness,"  
  
"Yes Master,"  
  
Obi- Wan clicked off.  
  
Anakin looked right into Padmé's eyes. "No matter what happens Padmé, I will always love you..."  
  
"I love you too, Ani,"  
  
She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly braking off after only a few seconds.  
  
"Bye Padmé," he whispered.  
  
Then he left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Were coming out of hyperspace now, were approaching Belvaine," came the pilot's voice.  
  
Obi- Wan nodded, as though acknowledging a pilot he couldn't see. This mission would be good for Anakin; maybe it would keep his mind off... Whatever it was he was always thinking about.  
  
"Master," came Anakin's voice. "Are there settlements on this planet?"  
  
"Belvaine has one large city, Dunstan... A few native tribes... It's mainly mining... Nothing more, I once came here with Qui- Gonn... We had to stop a large war from over taking the planet..."  
  
"Oh, I see," he said. He cringed inwardly. This was already going to be a tough mission, but anytime Obi- Wan had already been to a planet with Qui- Gonn, there was bound to be lots of 'Qui- Gonn and I' from Obi- Wan.  
  
"Starting landing process," stated the Pilot.  
  
"Its an interesting color," said Anakin, observing the planet's aqua color.  
  
"The planet is mainly woods, though there is a large ocean surrounding most areas,"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The ship touched down on Belvaine, landing in one of the spaceports of Dunstan.  
  
"I hope you do well on your mission," said the pilot.  
  
Obi- Wan gave a small smile. "We hope so too,"  
  
Obi- Wan exited the landing platform, followed by Anakin. The second Anakin's feet touched the ground, a green skinned, male twi'lek walked towards them.  
  
"Ah, Jedi, welcome to Belvaine. I was informed of your arrival. Although this is not my home planet I was told to... Greet you... My name is Eryl Oliana, I'm on the ruling council here... We have prepared a room for you at our grand palace... I think you will find it... comforting..." he said, expressionless.  
  
"Hello, my name is Obi- Wan- Kenobi, and this is my apprentice Anakin Skywalker," said Obi- Wan.  
  
"Greetings. As you probably know our government is made up of 10 council members, each with a different amount of power. Our most powerful council member, Desde Mona, will meet with you soon, but I am afraid he is currently unavailable. Now, if you'll follow me please, I will take you to a transport which will bring us to the palace."  
  
"No, thank you, we will walk to the palace, it's a nice day,"  
  
"As you wish..." he said, walking away.  
  
"I sensed nothing from him at all," said Obi- Wan, once she was out of earshot.  
  
"I didn't sense anything either, master," said Anakin.  
  
"He was lying, did you sense it to?"  
  
"Yes," said Anakin.  
  
"A void means that he is very strong with the force..."Obi- Wan trailed off. "Once we are at the palace, we will request a tour of the mines, from there we should get as close to the core as we possibly can. We should start as soon as possible to find why the darkness is there. I defiantly sense the presence of the dark side here, do you sense it Anakin?"  
  
"Yes Master, it seems to be everywhere..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Obi- Wan sat on the floor of the palace room, meditating. Anakin sat too, pretending to meditate.  
  
'I wonder what Padmé is doing right now... I hope she is doing all right,' he thought allowing himself to sink into meditating...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"My master, 2 Jedi arrived earlier, as you instructed I gave them a room. The Master said that their names were Obi- Wan- Kenobi and Anakin Skywaler... As you instructed I told them that Lord Mona would speak with them," said Eryl.  
  
"Good, I want Kenobi killed, keep Skywalker alive, I want him for myself... I will sway him to the dark side, he will be a great help to our cause..."  
  
"Yes, my master,"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of chapter 2  
  
I will post a new chapter every 5 days! The next chapter will be posted on 9/26/02!! Please review!!!! 


	3. Part 1: Chapter 3

Changing Times: Part one: Chapter 3  
  
Eryl Oliana made his way through the palace towards the Jedi's room. The Jedi had been there for 6 days. He knew if he wanted to kill the master Jedi, he would have to strike quickly and accurately. As he neared the room, he put up his mental wall so the Jedi would sense nothing from him. He smirked to himself; he would have no problem with this petty Jedi. He would simply tell them that Lord Mona, who did not exist, wished to speak with the master Jedi, not the apprentice. Then he would lead Kenobi to a room and seal the doors. Then he would defeat him easily. He pressed the door buzzer.  
  
No response.  
  
He pressed it again. This time Kenobi came to the door, Skywalker standing behind him.  
  
Eryl gave a forced smile. "Hello again Jedi! I have spoken to Lord Mona; he wishes to speak only with you, Master Kenobi. He has requested that your apprentice stay here,"  
  
//Anakin, stay HERE, \\  
  
//Yes, Master\\ replied Anakin, his annoyance transmitting through the force.  
  
"That is fine with us," said Obi- Wan.  
  
Anakin shot him a glare.  
  
"Ah excellent," said Eryl, darkness gleaming in his eyes, "If you would follow me.."  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Stupid Obi- Wan... I want to DO something..."  
  
He shut the door behind him as he walked into the room.  
  
Anakin sighed. Since he was alone he might as well contact Padmé. He was just about to contact Padmé when...  
  
The door buzzed. Was Obi- Wan back already?  
  
He opened it. It was Chancellor Palpatine! He was wearing all black clothes with a black cape too.  
  
"Anakin! I had heard you were here too!"  
  
Anakin smiled, "Hello, Chancellor Palpatine,"  
  
"Come take a walk with me, Anakin, I have something to ask you"  
  
"Of course," said Anakin.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Obi- Wan followed Eryl into a corridor, he continued to follow when suddenly the doors sealed! Danger!  
  
Obi- Wan drew his light saber, igniting its blue blade.  
  
Much to his surprise, Eryl drew a light saber too!  
  
Eryl immediately slashed towards Obi- Wan who parried his blow.  
  
"Who are you? Why are you attacking me?" he said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Foolish Jedi! Did you not sense anything? I am Eryl, apprentice of the esteemed Lord Sidious! I will defeat and kill you!"  
  
Eryl struck repeated blows, Obi- Wan blocking each one. Blue clashing with Red.  
  
Obi- Wan force jumped over Eryl's head, behind him, attempting to take offense. Eryl however saw what Obi- Wan was trying to do and ran in the opposite direction. The 2 continued fighting... Blocking and throwing blows at each other...  
  
~*~  
  
  
Anakin followed Palpatine to the main palace chamber.  
  
"What did you wish to ask me?" queried Anakin.  
  
Palpatine's eyes took on a darkness that hadn't been there before.  
  
"Anakin, as I have said many a time I foresee that you will become the greatest Jedi of them all..."  
  
"Thank you," said Anakin, standing up straighter.  
  
"And that will only happen if you..." Papatine jumped backwards, drawing a red bladed light saber! "IF YOU JOIN ME!"  
  
Anakin looked surprised. He drew his light saber. "You aren't Chancellor Paplatine are you?" he said glaring at him.  
  
"I am 2 people... To some, I AM Chancellor Papatine... But I am also... Lord Sidious, master of the sith! You will be even more powerful when you join me Anakin... When you join me you will be able to stop death... You could have been able to save your MOTHER!"  
  
Anakin lashed out with his blade in anger, each blow being blocked, doing exactly what Sidious had hoped for.  
  
"Excellent! Use your Anger! Your Hate! It will fuel your power! Go strike down Eryl and Kenobi! Become MY apprentice! You WILL be a sith!"  
  
"NNNOOOO!!!" Shouted Anakin, slashing even more.  
  
"You ARE more powerful when you use the dark side!"  
  
"NEVER, I WILL NEVER TURN TO THE DARK SIDE!"  
  
Bolts of blue lightning shot out of Sidious's hand. "DO NOT DISOBEY ME!"  
  
Anakin screamed in agony.  
  
"Fool! GIVE IN!" he said, increasing the intensity.  
  
Anakin withered in pain "NO!"  
  
"YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN A JEDI KNIGHT BY NOW IF YOUR MASTER HAD NOT HELD YOU BACK! I WILL NOT HOLD YOU BACK! YOU ARE POWERFUL! YOU WILL BE MORE POWERFUL IF YOU GIVE IN!"  
  
"I WILL NOT GIVE IN! YOU ARE CORRUPT! OBI-WAN WAS RIGHT!" shouted Anakin, forcing the words out.  
  
"IF THE JEDI KNEW YOU WERE IN LOVE, AND EVEN MARRIED, THEY WOULD EXPEL YOU! IF YOU JOIN ME, YOU DON'T HAVE TO HIDE YOUR LOVE! YOU WOULDN'T EVEN MISS YOUR OWN CHILD'S BIRTH! THEY SHOULD HAVE MADE YOU A KNIGHT BY NOW! IF YOU HAD BEEN A KNIGHT, YOU COULD HAVE SAVED YOUR MOTHER! YOU COULD DO ANYTHING YOU WANTED! THE DARK SIDE IS THE SAME WAY! IT'S POWERS ARE LIMITLESS!"  
  
This affected Anakin just as Sidious would have hoped.  
  
Anakin thrashed about in pain, still being tortured by the blue lightning. "I- I" he started. "I GIVE UP!"  
  
Sidious released him, smirking at how simple it had been to turn Skywalker to the dark side. Anakin lay on the floor, exhausted from the struggle he had put up. Sidious paced around him.  
  
"Skywalker, you will become the greatest of all sith. But first you must kill ERYL! There can only be 2 Sith at a time! A Master... And an Apprentice... KILL ERYL!"  
  
Anakin groaned and didn't move.  
  
Sidious shot blue lightning at him for a moment, and then stopped.  
  
Anakin sighed and forced himself up.  
  
"I'm not killing him right now," he managed to say before he colapsed again.  
  
Sidious zapped him again. "You are to call me MASTER. You WILL kill him right now," he spat.  
  
Anakin pushed himself up to his knees. He glared at him. "As you wish.. My Master," he said between gritted teeth.  
  
Sidious smirked. "I knew you would see things my way... Now GO! USE YOUR ANGER! KILL YOUR FORMER MASTER! KILL ERYL!"  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Obi- Wan and Eryl continued to fight, when suddenly the door opened. It was Anakin! Anakin ran at Eryl, who was not expecting an attack from Anakin. Anakin made quick, furious swipes at Eryl with his light saber.   
  
Eryl wasn't quick enough to defend himself and was killed by Anakin's 3rd blow.  
  
"Well done Anakin," said Obi- Wan, shutting his light saber off.  
  
Anakin turned, light saber still ignited. Should he kill his master? Could he kill his master? Then he remembered what Sidious had said about being held back.  
  
He slashed at Obi- Wan.  
  
"Whoa! Anakin!" Said Obi- Wan, quickly jumping out of the way.  
  
Anakin was wordless. He just continued to slash at Obi- Wan.  
  
"Anakin! What are you doing?"  
  
He glared at Obi- Wan. "Its your fault, I couldn't save her. Its your fault I wasn't there! I hate you!" was all he said, speaking without thinking.  
  
Obi- Wan's eyes went wide. He sensed the truth. The truth that Anakin had indeed turned away from him, from him and the entire Jedi order. From the entire Republic at that.  
  
"Anakin! NO!" he shouted.  
  
Anakin hesitated again, unsure of what to do. He felt strength flow through him from the remembrance of the past. He ran towards Obi- Wan.  
  
Obi- Wan started to run as well. Anakin hadn't closed the door. He ran down various hallways. Using the force to guide him. Anakin ran after him.  
  
"ANAKIN! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" yelled Obi- Wan over his shoulder.  
  
"I HAVE FOUND MY TRUE POWER! I WILL KILL YOU OBI- WAN! YOU'VE HELD ME BACK FAR TO LONG!" shouted Anakin, his voice wavering.   
  
Obi- Wan soon came to the ship docking yard. He quickly found a small space cruiser. Its landing ramp was extended!  
  
He ran on board, using his instincts. He ran to the left, finding an empty cockpit.  
  
He pressed the buttons that the force guided him to. The landing ramp closed and the ship started to leave the atmosphere. Once he was in space he quickly punched in corescants coordinates and made the jump to hyperspace.  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Obi- Wan had escaped! Anakin stood in vain, watching the space cruiser leave the atmosphere. He clenched his fist. What would he do?  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Padmé sighed. She would leave for Naboo tomorrow. She had told Sabé as well as Rabé about her pregnancy. They had both been shocked to say the least. Everything would be all right. She had even talked Bail Organa, who thought she was leaving on account of illness, into speaking for the Naboo.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 3! Review please! Chapter 4 to be posted on 10/1/02!!! 


	4. Part 1: Chapter 4

Obi- Wan touched down on Coruscant. He sighed and extended the exit ramp. Why had Anakin turned? Obi- Wan left the ship in grim procession. He had to inform the council of what had happened. Who had turned Anakin? Were the Sith coming back? He had failed Anakin. He had planned for this to be their last mission together. He had planned to submit Anakin to the trials so he could become a Jedi Knight and take on his own apprentice.  
  
~*~  
  
Padmé exited the ship along with Sabé and Rabé. Everything would be fine. She would have their child and recover. The more she had thought about it, the more excited she became. She loved the thought of being a mother to a sweet little boy or girl. She could almost picture how the child would look.  
  
"Do you feel alright?" said Sabé.  
  
Padmé smiled. "I've never felt better,"  
  
The 3 entered Padmé's home.  
~*~  
  
Obi- Wan sighed as he entered the council chambers, grief stricken, angry, and disappointed all at once. He bowed respectfully.  
  
"Back so soon are you, Obi- Wan? Where is your Padawan?" asked Yoda.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't contact you. Something terrible has happened to Anakin...."  
  
"He has turned to the dark side," said Mace Windu, reading Obi- Wan's thoughts.  
  
"He has," confirmed Obi- Wan. "I also was attacked by a dark side apprentice... He was well trained.... He said that he was the apprentice of 'Lord Sidious,'... It is likely he was telling the truth... His name was Eryl... Anakin killed him... Then he tried to kill me... I was going to submit him to the trials once we returned from this mission... He was ready..."  
  
The council nodded grimly.  
  
"This is a misfortunate turn of events," said Depa Billaba.  
  
"The council gives its condolences," said Ki Adi Mundi.  
  
"Choose his own path Skywalker must," said Yoda.  
  
~*~  
  
1 month later...  
  
"Ugh... Sabé! Rabé! I think its time! Get a medical droid!" shouted Padmé...  
  
7 hours later...  
  
"Its a girl," said the droid. "Congratulations. Only one more child to go,"  
  
"What? Theres another child? How?" managed Padmé, shocked.  
  
9 hours later...  
  
Padmé opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep. She started to close her eyes and go back to sleep when she remembered, she had given birth to a second child! A boy! Twins! She looked over at the two cradles that had been set up.  
  
There was a knock at the door. It was Sabé and Rabé.  
  
"How are you doing?" asked Rabé.  
  
"I'm doing okay," murmured Padmé. "Can I hold them?"  
  
Sabé smiled at her friend. "Of course,"  
  
Sabé walked over to the cradles. First she pulled out what was presumably a little girl since she was dressed in all pink. She brought the child over to Padmé. Then went to the other cradle and pulled out a child dressed in all blue. She cradled him in her arms. She brought the child over to Padmé.  
  
Padmé looked down at her two children, smiling softly. The little girl had the thinnest, softest, dark brown hair, and the softest looking complexion. The little boy had thin, sandy blonde hair, and rosy red cheeks. He a looked little like... Anakin!  
  
"Have you contacted Ani?" asked Padmé.  
  
Sabé and Rabé looked at each other.  
  
"We tried to contact him, Padmé, but he wasn't answering his com-link," said Rabé.  
  
Padmé nodded.  
  
"Do you know what you are going to name them?" asked Sabé.  
  
Padmé studied her children for a moment, taking them in. "I think so... Luke Pollux Skywalker... and... Leia Castora Skywalker..." said Padmé. (AN: Yeah, I know, weird middle names... Greek mythology anyone? And yes, I know I added an 'A' to Castor...) Then she fell asleep, Luke and Leia in her arms.  
  
~*~  
  
Over the course of the next month, Padmé recovered and was soon able to take care of Luke and Leia. She loved both of them dearly and wholeheartedly believed Anakin would too... She hadn't been able to get a hold of him through com-link though... Even so it would be quite a shock to him that they have two children, not one...  
  
Padmé boarded the transport, carrying Luke and Leia in her arms. Sabé and Rabé followed. Padmé was ready to go back to Coruscant and reveal she and Anakin's marriage.  
  
~*~  
  
Hours later, Padmé, Sabé, and Rabé entered Padmé's apartment on Coruscant to find it nearly destroyed! Many things were broken! Others were on the floor! Someone had broken it! Who had done it? Why had they done it?  
  
Padmé gasped in surprise. Sabé and Rabé were speechless.  
  
"Who could have done this?! Anakin and I are the only ones who have keys!"  
  
~*~  
  
"I searched the apartment, My Master," said Anakin. "There was no trace of my child... I did however find the data you wished to see,"  
  
A cloaked figure, Lord Sidious, spoke, " the Jedi will soon realize it was you who 'broke in'. They must believe you are dead. To them you are now, 'Darth Vader,' No one can ever see your face again. You are to wear a mast at ALL TIMES,"  
  
"Yes my master," Anakin muttered.  
  
~*~   
  
Padmé, Sabé and Rabé, worked quickly to clean the apartment. Luke and Leia remained asleep.  
  
When they were almost done, Sabé spoke. "You should report this, Padmé,"  
  
Padmé nodded. "Can you 2 please stay here?"  
  
"Of course," replied Rabé.  
  
Padmé exited her apartment... And ran right into Obi- Wan.  
  
"Sorry, Senator Amidala," said Obi- Wan.  
  
"Padmé, and that's okay," said Padmé, "Are you and Anakin back from your mission already?"  
  
Obi- Wan grimaced. "No.. Just me... Anakin has turned to the dark side... He has left and betrayed us all..."  
  
Padmé felt her knees weaken. "Wha- What?" she said, her eyes watering.  
  
Obi- Wan sighed. "We encountered the sith... The master sith turned him to the dark side..."  
  
Padmé's eyes widened "Obi- Wan... Please come with me for a moment," said Padmé quietly.  
  
Obi- Wan looked at her curiously. "Okay..."  
  
Padmé walked back to he apartment, Obi- Wan following her.  
  
She closed the door behind her. She sighed. Now was the time.  
  
"Obi- Wan... Back when Anakin escorted me back to Naboo... He and I got married..." she said timidly. "And well... I became pregnant a few months ago... When I went on that 'sick leave,' it was to go have them..."  
  
Obi- Wan stared at her. "I can't believe he did that... He would have been expelled from the Jedi order if the council had found out... Do you have the child with you?"  
  
"Children," she corrected. "I had twins,"  
  
Tears started to run down her cheeks. Anakin had truly left.  
  
Obi- Wan put a comforting hand on her shoulder. He sighed. "I haven't got over the complete shock of what he has done... He was a good friend. WE must inform the council that Anakin has children... Does Anakin know?"  
  
"An- Ani thinks he has one child... He didn't know its gender... WHY DID HE DO THIS?"  
  
Rabé and Sabé, who had remained silent timidly walked up to Padmé.  
  
"Padmé, whatever Anakin has done, we are here for you," said Sabé.  
  
Rabé and Obi- Wan nodded in agreement.  
  
"Thank you, all," Padmé whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
Padmé and Obi- Wan walked to the council chambers, silently.  
  
"So what are there names?" asked Obi- Wan.  
  
Padmé's eyes brightened at the mention of her children. "This is Luke," she said, gesturing at baby carrier (AN: what are those thingys called that are car seats and bed thingys? If anyone knows, please tell me so I can change 'baby carrier') she was holding in her left hand. "And this is Leia," she said, gesturing at the one in the right.  
  
"Luke looks some what like Anakin," Obi- Wan observed.  
  
Padmé gave a small smile. "He certainly does,"  
  
"Are you ready to tell the council?" asked Obi- Wan as they neared the doors.  
  
"I guess I am," she said.  
  
Obi- Wan nodded and opened the door.  
  
He and Padmé bowed respectfully to the masters. "Hello Masters... I'm so sorry if I'm interrupting anything..."  
  
"Sir Kenobi, Senator Amidala, what brings you here?" asked Mace Windu.  
  
"We come on the grimmest of circumstances..." said Obi- Wan. "It concerns Anakin... And Senator Amidala..."  
  
"Back when Anakin escorted me to naboo, he and I were married," said Padmé.  
  
The council exchanged looks. "Know this did you, Obi- Wan?"  
  
"I was not aware of this until today,"  
  
"Then a few months ago I realized that I had became pregnant... I had twins,"  
  
The council members exchanged looks again.  
  
"Are these your children?" asked Ki Adi Mundi.  
  
"Yes," said Padmé.  
  
"They may be in danger. Anakin knew she was pregnant..." said Obi- Wan.  
  
The council nodded grimly.  
  
"What is going to happen?" asked Padmé. "Will they become Jedi?"  
  
"No, It would endanger them..." said Mace Windu.  
  
"We must find new homes for your children," said Depa Billaba.  
  
Padmé's eyes went wide. "No! No! This can't be happening! Please!"  
  
"Sorry we are," said Yoda kindly.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
End of chapter 4  
  
What do ya think? Review please! Chapter 5 to be posted on 10/6/02 


	5. Part 1: Chapter 5

"Please I'll do anything!" said Padmé.  
  
Seeing Padmé's obvious distress, Yoda spoke. "If you want, instead of the council, Obi- Wan, find homes for these children he will,"  
  
Padmé nodded weakly. At least she could have some say in where they would go...  
  
~*~  
  
The news about Padmé and Anakin's marriage spread quickly. The news of Padmé's pregnancy spread even quicker...  
  
  
One week later...  
  
Obi- Wan pressed the door buzzer on Padmé's door.  
  
Seconds later, she opened it.  
  
"Hi," she said.  
  
"I've came up with were Leia can live..." said Obi- Wan.  
  
Padmé's face fell. "Where?"  
  
"Do you know Senator Bail Organa? He is the head of the royal house of Alderaan..."  
  
Padmé nodded. "He is somewhat of a friend of mine,"  
  
"I've asked him if he would allow her to live with him... I think it would be suitable... Do you agree?"  
  
"I don't want to give them up! I love them so much, its like loosing Ani for the second time..." she sighed. "But I guess Alderaan would be an okay home for her..."  
  
"You should remain here... Although since Alderann is well protected, you may be able to visit her occasionally... Do you have any idea of where Luke should go?"  
  
Padmé spoke hesitantly, "What about Ani's half brother, and step father, Owen and Cliegg Lars..."  
  
"That would be acceptable... We will travel to Tatooine with Luke to ask them... But first, you must give Leia to Bail..." said Obi- Wan.  
  
Padmé sighed and nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
The ship neared Alderaan.  
  
"Are you going to be alright, Senator?"  
  
Padmé held Leia tightly, "I guess... And please call me Padmé... You're a good friend Obi- Wan."  
  
Obi- Wan managed a small smile "We will get through Anakin's leaving together,"  
  
"I'll try to get through this,"  
  
"Do or do not, there is no try," said Obi- Wan, quoting Yoda.  
  
~*~  
  
Padmé, who was still holding Leia, and now Luke as well, exited the ship. Obi- Wan followed close behind.  
  
Bail stood next to a woman with long blond hair and bright blue eyes. The two approached Obi- Wan and Padmé.  
  
"Obi- Wan, Padmé I'm so about Skywalker," he said sincerely, yet failing to hide his anger at Anakin.  
  
Obi- Wan grimaced and sadness crossed over Padmé's face at the mention of Anakin's name.  
  
"Thank you," said Obi- Wan. "He is greatly missed by both of us,"  
  
"I know how terrible you both must feel... My name is Ambre, Bail and I have been friends for many years..." she trailed off.  
  
"And to make Leia's life more normal, we're getting married..." finished Bail.  
  
Padmé felt jealously swell inside her. Leia would know Ambre as her mother, not herself. "I'm grateful,"  
  
Obi- Wan, sensing Padmé's loss for words, spoke, "When Leia gets older, she will have visions and will show the signs of a Jedi. She will likely move things with the force too. Be very careful, she must NEVER use these powers out of anger,"  
  
Bail and Ambre nodded.  
  
Padmé hugged Leia. She kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry, Leia, I love you... You'll have a good life here," she whispered.  
  
She walked over to Bail and Ambre, handing Leia to them. "Take good care of her,"  
  
Bail put his hand on her shoulder, "We will,"  
  
Padmé nodded, about to cry.  
  
~*~  
  
Padmé sat, silently crying. She and Obi- Wan were now flying to Tatooine. It would be best to get this over now, rather than later. If Cliegg and Owen said yes, anyways.  
  
She wiped her tears away. She would be strong of her children. Luke and Leia needed protection for, hard as it was to believe, Anakin.  
  
Obi- Wan came into the passenger area. "I know this is tough for you... Are you alright?"  
  
"I will be... I loved him so much, Obi- Wan... And I still do... I just can't believe I have to give my children up just to protect them from him,"  
  
Obi- Wan nodded. He and Padmé had slowly formed a friendship over the loss of Anakin. "He was my best friend... You and I are in just as much danger as Luke and Leia, except neither of us are vulnerable to the dark side or their cause..."  
  
Padmé sighed. She looked down and Luke. "I'm never going to see Luke again am I?"  
  
"I don't know... His future is clouded... So is Leia's... I sense that their futures all depend on... Something..."  
  
~*~  
  
The ship touched down on Tatooine in a spaceport in Mos E.  
  
Again, Padmé exited the ship, this time, with only one child. Obi- Wan followed her.  
  
"Do you know where their home is?" asked Obi- Wan.  
  
Padmé looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think I remember... The farm is around here... Somewhere..."  
  
"Why don't we ask someone?" said Obi- Wan.  
  
Padmé nodded.  
  
Obi- Wan walked up to a small fruit stand. "Excuse me," he said to the woman who was running it, "Do you know where the Lars's moisture farm is?"  
  
"Oh, I know Owen, yeah, he lives a little ways away from here..." she said, pointing to the horizon.  
  
"Thank you," said Obi- Wan.  
  
He went back over to Padmé, "She said it's over there..."  
  
Padmé nodded and waved her hand for a transport to come over to them.  
  
"Can you please take us to the Lars's moisture farm?" she asked.  
  
The driver nodded. "If you'll point where it is,"  
  
~*~  
  
Obi- Wan, Padmé and Luke soon arrived at the moisture farm.  
  
Padmé approached the dome shaped door. "Owen? Cliegg?" she called.  
  
Beru, Owens's girlfriend, came from nearby.  
  
"Padmé?" She said. "Is that you?"  
  
Padmé smiled slightly, "Yes... Hello Beru,"  
  
"What brings you here?"  
  
Padmé sighed, "Its a long story... I'll explain later... This is Obi- Wan Kenobi, by the way,"  
  
"Hello," said Beru.   
  
"Are Owen and Cliegg here?" She asked.  
  
"Just Owen... He and I are now married," said Beru, smiling brightly, "But Cliegg has passed on,"  
  
"I'm so sorry," said Padmé.  
  
Just then, Owen came from around the corner. "Beru?"  
  
"Owen! Padmé has come back," said Beru.  
  
Owen looked surprised. "Hello again Padmé,"  
  
"Hi Owen,"  
  
"Why don't we go inside?" said Beru.  
  
~*~  
  
Now, sitting around the Lars's table, Padmé spoke, "Anakin and I got married not long after we came here... I soon became pregnant, with twins... Anakin believes I have one child..."  
  
"And he has since turned to the dark side of the force," said Obi- Wan.  
  
"Luke and Leia, my children, need to be protected from Anakin," said Padmé, sadness showing on her face. "And to protect them, I must give them up,"  
  
"Leia has already been given to another home, she is safe there..." said Obi- Wan.  
  
"But Luke, is still in need of one, I was wondering, would you like to take him?"  
  
"Of course," said Beru, kindly.  
  
Owen shot her a glare, "I don't know..."  
  
"I promise we will take great care of him, Padmé," said Beru.  
  
"Thank you," said Padmé.  
  
"Do you need to stay here for the night?" asked Beru.  
  
"It is getting late..." said Padmé, "But I don't want to trouble you,"  
  
"You won't be," said Beru.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Beru awoke early to find Owen and Obi- Wan already awake. She peeked in Padmé's room, to see her fast asleep, Luke in her arms.  
  
She felt so sorry for her, loosing her lover and children all at once, Beru didn't know what she would do if that were to happen to her...  
  
Padmé awoke soon after. Today would be the day she had to give Luke up. She sighed and forced herself up. She looked at her son; he resembled Anakin in so many ways. She was so thankful for how kind Beru and Bail had been about raising her children. She was still grief stricken though She picked up Luke, who was still asleep and walked out of her room.  
  
Obi- Wan, Beru, and Owen, were seated at the kitchen table, talking. She paused at the doorway to listen.  
  
"... So be very careful..." she heard Obi- Wan say.  
  
"We will," said Beru. "Will you be staying another day, or are you leaving today?"  
  
"We will leave once Padmé is awake," answered Obi- Wan.  
  
Padmé sighed and waked around the corner. "Good morning,"  
  
"Good morning," replied Beru.  
  
"Hello," said Obi- Wan.  
  
Owen, remained silent...  
  
  
Obi- Wan and Padmé left the farm soon after.  
  
"Goodbye, Luke... I will always you," Padmé said as she handed Luke to Beru. "Thank you," she whispered to Owen and Beru.  
  
~*~  
  
Obi- Wan and Padmé cruised through hyperspace back to Coruscant. It would be a long time before Padmé would see either of her children again...  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
End of Part 1  
  
Hi! Sorry for the wait, I had to edit some things in this chapter... I will post Part 2: Chapter 1 on 10/16/02 or sometime before that... This is a 2 parter, the sequel is probably going to be called "changed times," or "Chainging times part 2" so please be looking for that!  
Review please!  
  
--- Sarah --- 


	6. The past 5 years

Part 2:  
  
It has been 5 years since Anakin turned to the Dark side.   
  
Anakin is presumed dead. He and Lord Sidious (Palpatine) worked together to make it seem as though a man named Darth Vader killed Anakin. This is somewhat true because the good person that once was Anakin Skywalker, no longer exists. The clone troopers have been swayed into becoming the evil 'storm troopers', fighting for the newly born 'Empire'.  
  
Luke and Leia are now 5 years old, both living happy lives. Padmé has not seen Luke since the day she gave him to Owen and Beru. She has however, seen Leia. Leia thinks that Padmé is a friend of her "parents" (Bail and Ambre), and considers Padmé a friend as well. Padmé is still senator for Naboo.  
  
Obi- Wan Kenobi, Anakin's former master, hasn't taken on a new padawan. He and Padmé are close friends. He has gone on countless missions. It is certain that trouble will soon ensue for him.  
  
The galaxy is chaotic. Palpatine is believed to be dead, now a new chancellor, a weak chancellor named Rothrock, has taken over. Chancellor Rothrock cannot control what happens no matter hard he tries. The republic is nearly destroyed. About half of the planets that were at one time loyal to the republic, are now with the "Empire".  
  
The Jedi order is on the verge of being broken. Only 4 council members remain, Yoda, Mace Windu, Adi Gallia, and Klo Ploon. Most Jedi knights are gone as well, there are about 15 of them left, and most have padawans. Yoda has continued to train young-lings who could someday be taken as apprentices, though there are very few of them.  
  
  
The fate of the galaxy lies in the hands two unlikely people... Every thing depends on one happening... Will the two succeed in their mission... Or fail... 


	7. Part 2: Chapter 1

AN: I was going to post part 2 as a separate story and I did. I posted the 1st 3 chapters of part 2... I have since change my mind about doing that so both parts will be posted as one story... Enjoy!  
  
Part 2: Chapter 1  
  
~*~  
  
Obi- Wan Kenobi walked the halls of the nearly empty Jedi temple. The Jedi were constantly needed, somewhere, someplace. He had returned only two days previously from a mission to keep peace between two planets that had been at each other's throats.  
  
The past five years had been hard on him. His golden- brown hair, bits of white starting to grow, was now long, past his shoulders.  
  
He wasn't walking anywhere particular. He was just walking, walking where the force summoned him.. Something had told him to go... Well, wherever he was going...  
  
He soon came upon a child. It was six-year-old Mara Jade, one of the young-lings Yoda had been training. He had been watching her closely lately. She was truly amazing. She was by far one of the most impressive children at the temple.  
  
Mara had her long red hair down, encircling her face; though she was quite a tomboy and would have preferred to have her hair short.  
  
"Hello Mara," said Obi- Wan, smiling at her.  
  
"Hello Master Kenobi," she said, grinning, her green eyes flashing with excitement.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" He asked, noticing her grin.  
  
"I had a vision! I think it's going to come true," she said.  
  
Obi- Wan couldn't help but smile. "What was your vision?"  
  
"My vision was that someone will take me as their padawan!"  
  
"Who took you as a padawan in your vision?"  
  
Mara squirmed at this question. She couldn't lie to anyone at the temple no matter how badly she wanted to; it was against the rules. "It was you Master Kenobi," she answered.  
  
Obi- Wan's heart stopped. He too had had a vision. A vision that he would take on a padawan learner; He hadn't been able to see the child's face. He had been disturbed by it he still wasn't over Anakin having turned to the dark side. He felt as though he was responsible for it. As though he could have done something about it.  
  
He managed to smile at Mara. "I had a similar vision..." he told her.  
  
"What was your vision, Master Kenobi?" she asked.  
  
Obi- Wan chuckled at her curiosity. "In my vision I was training, someone... But I couldn't see their face... I don't know who it was... Maybe it was you Mara,"  
  
Mara grinned at him. "Maybe it was, Master Kenobi,"  
  
Obi- Wan chuckled again, but stopped at the realization of something. Was it time for him to take on a new padawan? Could it be young Mara?  
  
"It was nice to talk to you Mara," said Obi- Wan, smiling at her. "I am going to go back to my room, now, so I will see you later,"  
  
"It was nice to talk to you too, Master Kenobi," said Mara, looking him in the eye.  
  
~*~  
  
Obi- Wan snapped out of meditation. He had been meditating for the past few hours. His visions told him that he should take Mara on as his padawan, but he wasn't so sure.   
  
There was a definite connection there, but was she really meant to be his padawan? Would he fail her as he had Anakin?  
  
He thought for a moment. She had had visions about him taking her as his padawan... Now he had had very clear visions about that too... Mara was very different from Anakin... And when he had taken Anakin as a padawan, it hadn't been because of a connection through the force, it had been because Qui- Gonn had told him to train Anakin... It had taken time to develop a connection with Anakin... He and Mara already had a slight connection... She had befriended him...  
  
Obi- Wan smiled to himself, he had reached a decision. "I will take her as my padawan," he said aloud. Obi- Wan looked at the time. It was now to late to tell her, as well as the council. It would have to wait until morning.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Obi- Wan awoke early. He dressed quickly. He had to find Mara! He left his room, pinpointing her location with the force. He ran to it as quickly has he could.  
  
"Mara!" he shouted, once he was about 15 feet away.  
  
Mara walked over to him curiously. "Hello Master Kenobi,"  
  
Obi- Wan took a deep breath to regain composure. "Mara, I had another vision, only this time it was clear. You were the padawan I was training," he paused. "Mara, would you like to be my padawan?"  
  
Mara's eyes went wide. "Me?"  
  
Obi- Wan smiled at her, "Yes, you," he said, mimicking her.  
  
Mara broke into a grin. She hugged him. "Thank you!"  
  
"No, thank you." he said. "You may not understand this but, you've pulled me out all my self-pity, and sadness,"  
  
Mara looked at him curiously, "What do you mean, Master Kenobi?"  
  
"About five years ago, I had another padawan. His name was Anakin Skywalker. You may have heard the legend about the one who would bring balance to the force,"  
  
Mara nodded.  
  
"Anakin was believed to be that person," he continued. "However, we were wrong. Anakin turned to the dark side and was soon after killed by a sith lord named Darth Vader. Anakin made a big mistake when he turned,"  
  
Mara smiled at him. "I'll never make that mistake, Master Kenobi,"  
  
Obi- Wan smiled back, "I doubt you ever will,"  
  
"Will we go on missions and stuff, Master Kenobi?" asked Mara.  
  
Obi- Wan chucked and nodded, "Of course, but I first must inform the council that I wish to take you as my padawan learner. You must be present too Mara,"  
  
~*~  
  
Obi- Wan made his way to the council chambers, Mara close behind.  
  
"Mara, while were in the council chambers, you must remain quiet," said Obi- Wan.  
  
Mara nodded, "Okay, Master Kenobi,"  
  
"You don't have to call be that anymore. Just master will do,"  
  
"Yes, Master Kenobi,"  
  
Obi- Wan laughed. He was going to enjoy having a padawan.  
  
Obi- Wan opened the doors to the nearly empty council chambers, bowing respectfully. Mara followed suit.  
  
"Hello Masters," said Obi- Wan to the other four occupying the room.  
  
"Master, Kenobi, young Mara, what brings you here?" asked Yoda.  
  
Obi- Wan smiled at Mara. "I wish to take Mara Jade as my apprentice,"  
  
The council regarded each other.  
  
"Unexpected but good news this is," said Yoda.  
  
"This is quite surprising," agreed Mace Windu.  
  
"We did not know you were considering taking a padawan," said Adi Gallia.  
  
"I wasn't, but then, I found out that Mara and I had similar visions. I have thought this through, I believe that we are destined to be a Master- Padawan team," said Obi- Wan.  
  
"Agree with you the council does. Your apprentice Young Mara shall be," said Yoda.  
  
Obi- Wan smiled at Mara. It would be great to have an apprentice again.  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
End of chapter 1 part 2!  
  
Please review!  
  
--- Sarah --- 


	8. Part 2: Chapter 2

Padmé sat in the comfortable compartment of her main ship. Over the past five years, she had been forced to receive much more protection, as she would have liked. Though she believed the danger had now passed, no one was taking any chances that she might be killed. She sighed. She was returning from a visit to Alderaan. It always took a lot out of her to see her daughter, Leia, living a lie. Leia had long brown hair, and somewhat looked how Padmé had at the age of 5. Leia believed that Padmé was a close friend of her parents. Leia too had befriended Padmé, though for Padmé, it just didn't seem like enough to be simply friends with her daughter.  
  
Padmé, lost in thought, didn't notice the sudden jerking of her ship. Suddenly, the co-pilot of her ship ran out of the cockpit.  
  
"Senator Amidala!" She said. "Senator Amidala! Our ship is caught in a tractor beam! They're pulling us in! We asked what they wanted, but all they said was that they knew you were here! Our ship is the only one being pulled in! All of the escort ships have been ignored!"  
  
Padmé looked surprised. "How? Why? What is going to happen?"  
  
"This ship must be large, it has a cloaking device, and we didn't see it! Somehow, someone on that ship knew you would be here! They are after you! You are in great danger Senator Amidala! We do not even know who has sent this transmission!"  
  
"Can I please listen to the transmission? I may know who it is," said Padmé.  
  
The co-pilot nodded and walked to the cockpit.  
  
Padmé followed.  
  
The pilot nodded, acknowledging Padmé and the co-pilot's presence.  
  
The co-pilot pressed a few buttons. A voice came over the com- system...  
  
Padmé recognized the voice! She hadn't heard it in a long time! She had desperately needed him so many times... But it was impossible! He had died years ago... Or had he...  
  
"Senator, do you know who sent this transmission?"  
  
"I think so... I think its Anakin..."  
  
~*~  
  
Darth Vader paced back and fourth. He had to remain to what his orders were. Torture his former lover... Reveal his former identity... then leave her to think in misery... He just hoped he could carry out those orders... WAIT! What was he thinking? Of course he could carry out those orders! Being a dark lord of the sith he couldn't have any weaknesses... Though it was possible that he had one?  
  
Darth Vader didn't have a chance to ponder this for the captured ship was now onboard. He looked at it through the air- tight window. Through his mask, everything was tinted black. He would have rather not wear a mask, but the charade of him being dead had to remain. It would be disastrous if people knew that he was still alive... 10 storm troopers went down the ramp leading to the ship yard. They boarded the ship. Seconds later, one of the troopers exited the ship and waved that it was all clear.  
  
He walked down the ramp, his own unit of storm troopers following.  
  
"Kill all on board except the senator," said Vader to one of the storm troopers.  
  
"Yes, sir," said the trooper.  
  
"Put the senator in cell block 19 B, make sure she cannot escape!"  
  
"Yes sir,"  
  
~*~  
  
The remaining of Padmé's escort fleet hurriedly made its way back to Coruscant. They had send a comm- message explaining what had happened, but it was important that they get back as quickly as possible.  
  
~*~  
  
"... According to her escort ships, Senator Amidala was taken prisioner by an unknown ship... So I believe the Jedi are needed for this," finished Supreme Chancellor Rothrock to Yoda.  
  
Yoda nodded. "Need a Jedi Senator Amidala does. Send Master Kenobi I will,"  
  
"Thank you, Master Jedi," said Rothrock, turning to leave.  
  
Yoda nodded again and went to summon Obi- Wan.  
  
~*~  
  
Obi- Wan and Mara entered the council chambers, both bowing respectfully.  
  
"Hello Masters," said Obi- Wan.  
  
"Master Kenobi, Young Jade," greeted Klo Ploon.  
  
"Have a mission for you we do..." said Yoda. "Abducted by an unknown ship Senator Amidala has been,"  
  
Obi- Wan froze. He and Padmé had become close friends through sharing the pain of Anakin leaving and dieing. How could this have happened?  
  
"Rescue her you must. Located this ship we have,"  
  
~*~  
  
  
End of Part 2: Chapter 2  
  
AN: Please review! I know this chapter is shorter than others I've posted... I didn't have much time to write this week... I just finished writing it... Sorry if there is to little detail... I will probably add more detail soon...  
  
Renee: I'm really sorry! I love ya so much! Thanks for reviewing as much as you have!  
  
-- Sarah -- 


	9. Part 2: Chapter 3

Obi- Wan and Mara's ship cruised through hyperspace to the exact location Yoda had told them. It would be their first mission together, as well as Mara's first mission ever.  
  
"Don't be afraid of this mission, Padawan," said Obi- Wan, although he himself wasn't so sure about it.  
  
"I'm not, Master Obi- Wan," said Mara. She still hadn't gotten used to calling him 'Master' rather than the more formal 'Master Obi- Wan' or 'Master Kenobi'  
  
Who had taken Padmé? Was she still alive? Why had she been taken? Obi- Wan was beginning to think that it hadn't been such a good idea to have taken on a padawan learner. As it was, it felt strange just to say the word 'padawan'. Would Mara be able to handle this mission? She was only 5 years old after all... Obi- Wan sighed. He looked down at the controls of the ship he was piloting. It was almost time to come out of hyperspace.  
  
"Mara, we're going to go out of hyperspace now," said Obi- Wan.  
  
Mara clutched her chair, unsure of what that had meant.  
  
"You've never been in hyperspace before?" asked Obi- Wan.  
  
"I've flown lots, I can even pilot some... But I've never flown in hyperspace,"  
  
"Hyperspace is nothing you need to be afraid of," said Obi- Wan, "We're going to come out of it now,"  
  
Mara nodded, and Obi- Wan brought the ship out of hyperspace... And right into the view of a rather large star destroyer!  
  
Obi- Wan froze. He sensed what he believed to be the presence of his former padawan.... But it couldn't be... Could it? Anakin had died many years ago... Had been killed by the loathsome Darth Vader...  
  
Obi- Wan was shook from his thoughts. The ship jolted suddenly. It began to move! They were caught in a tractor beam!  
  
~*~  
  
"Lord Vader, an unidentified ship has entered the sector," said the storm trooper that had at one time been a clone trooper.  
  
"Bring them on board immediately. Send no warning." said Vader.  
  
"Should we kill them sir?" asked the trooper.  
  
Vader mentally froze. He sensed a presence he hadn't sensed in a long time. It was his former Master's presence. "Take them as prisoner. Use extreme caution,"  
  
"Yes sir,"  
  
Vader strode away. He headed towards cellblock 19 B, where Pad- er Senator Amidala was being held. He knew his mission, and that was to kill the Senator. Vader could picture her in his mind. She was just as beautiful as she had been 5 years ago... Vader mentally scolded himself. He was not to think about the past. He was to concentrate on the now. He didn't, and wouldn't love her.  
  
He soon arrived at her cell. He ignored the guards who were standing outside her cell, and entered.  
  
"Who are you?" were the first words from the Senator's mouth. She eyed the dark figure in front of her. It was wearing all black. It even had a black helmet, which completely covered the person's face, yet she felt as though she recognized him or her.  
  
Vader had gotten lost in thought the second he laid eyes on her. She was truly amazing... Even when she was glaring...  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded again.  
  
This brought Vader out of his thoughts.  
  
"I am Darth Vader, lord of the sith," he said.  
  
Padmé, recognized his voice the second he spoke. "Ani?" she asked in disbelief, yet confirming what she had thought previously.  
  
"No," he said. "I am not 'Ani', I am Darth Vader,"  
  
It was all Vader could do to not hug her and tell her that, yes it was him indeed. Vader clenched his fist at the thought of this. He would do no such thing.  
  
"Did you used to be Ani?"  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
Padmé's eyes went wide in shock. "Bu- But you were killed... 3 years ago by Darth Vader..."  
  
"I AM Darth Vader," he said, glaring menacingly.  
  
"What is to happen to me?" she asked, unsure.  
  
"I, am going to kill you," he said, holding her gaze through his helmet.  
  
Padmé scoffed, though she wasn't quite sure of her words. "If you were going to kill me, you would have by now. And you know you couldn't kill me even if you wanted to, Ani, and even if you do, I am not afraid to die," she said, just as defiantly as she had all those years ago.  
  
"I CAN AND WILL KILL YOU," he said, anger flaring up inside him.  
  
He levitated her into the air, using the force. An invisible hand clenched around her throat.  
  
Padmé pulled at the hand. She was suffocating! Vader's first instinct was to help her, to keep her from dying, but then he remembered his orders to kill her. He remembered that he didn't love her, and would allow himself to love her.  
  
Padmé was about to die of suffocation, when the door to her cell opened.  
  
"Lord Vader," said an out of breath trooper. "You are needed at the docking bay. Those aboard the ship we took with our tractor beam are loose on the ship!"  
  
Vader dropped Padmé. She gasped for breath.  
  
"I will kill you later, senator, so don't think you're going to live much longer," he said.   
  
"I don't care if I die, Anakin,"  
  
Vader shut the cell door behind him and dashed towards the docking bay.  
  
When he arrived, he force shoved the trooper who had been controlling the tractor beam into a wall. He ran into the docking bay, and into the ship, which they had pulled on board. There lay 5 troopers, dead. 2 were missing their uniforms. Obi- Wan and someone else were aboard his star destroyer!  
  
He stormed off the ship.  
  
~*~  
  
Two storm troopers headed towards the detention cells. One, looked quite normal, the other, seemed too small for their uniform. One, the taller one, was using his senses to guide him towards Padmé Amidala.  
  
"Mara," said the taller of the two. "We're nearing the cell... We look a little abnormal. You'd best remove the storm trooper uniform,"  
  
"Yes Master Kenobi," said the shorter trooper as she removed her helmet and oversized uniform. It was Mara.  
  
"Mara, we're going to make it seem like you have been taken prisoner," said the taller trooper, removing a pair of electro cuffs from his, or rather the uniforms past occupant's utility belt.  
  
He put them around her hands.  
  
They soon came into the sight of a large hallway with many doors along its walls. The taller trooper had pinpointed the one they wanted to go into. Several guards were guarding it.  
  
The trooper waved its hand at a similarly dressed guard "You must let us into this cell,"  
  
"We must let you into this cell," the guards repeated.  
  
"You will let us out when I ask you to,"  
  
"We will let you out when you ask us to,"  
  
The door opened and Mara and the trooper entered the cell, the door closing behind them.  
  
Padmé glared at the 2 figures, "Have you come to kill me?"  
  
The taller trooper pulled off his helmet. "No, but we are here to rescue you,"  
  
"Obi- Wan!" she said disbelievingly. She hugged him for a moment and then pulled away.  
  
"We're on a mission from the Jedi Council. This is my padawan learner, Mara Jade."  
  
"Obi- Wan," she said shakily. "Anakin is alive," she said, a mixture of sadness and happiness in her voice.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Obi- Wan.  
  
"Yes." she said, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I saw him myself. He says he is Darth Vader. He was about to kill me, Obi- Wan. He was going to kill me! I was on my last breath when someone came in and said he was needed at the docking bay. I don't know why, but I love him. I love him more than I ever have before! But all these years, he has been alive! He has no idea how much pain he has caused, or if he does he doesn't care,"  
  
Tears started to fall from her eyes.  
Obi- Wan put a comforting hand on her shoulder. His senses about Anakin had been right. Obi- Wan spoke the words before he even thought them. "We will get Anakin back. We will turn him away from the dark side. If he had wanted to kill you, he would have. YOU, are his weakness. You always have been. We'll get him back together. He was a good friend to me,"  
  
"Thank you, Obi- Wan," she said, wiping her eyes.  
  
"We must get going now," said Obi- Wan. "I'm sure Anakin has sensed me by now. He will be looking for us; and it looks like my padawan is getting restless," he said, looking at Mara who was fidgeting with the electro cuffs. Obi- Wan made a motion with his hand and the electro cuffs slid off her rists.  
  
Padmé managed a smile.  
  
~*~  
  
End of Part 2 chapter 3  
  
Wow! That took me forever didn't it? Sorry for the delay, I've had SO much homework and haven't had anytime to write at all. Please review! I'll update again as soon as possible!  
  
-- SMWHIT -- 


	10. Part 2: Chapter 4

Obi- Wan reached out with the force, commanding two of the guards to open the cell door and enter. As the door shut, Obi- Wan force-shoved the guards into the cell wall, killing them both. "We'll look to suspicious if we walk around with out the two of you disguised," he explained.  
  
He quickly removed the guard's uniforms. Padme‚ and Mara quickly put the uniforms on. Mara's was of course too big for her; Padm‚'s too was oversized.  
  
Obi- Wan reached out with the force again, commanding a guard to open the door for him. "Follow me," he said to Padme‚ and Mara.  
  
"What are you doing? Where is the Senator?" asked the guard.  
  
"She is in her cell of course," said Obi- Wan.  
  
"She is in her cell," repeated the guard.  
  
Obi- Wan left the area, Mara and Padme‚ following. "We need to find Anakin, but he must not find us, for if he does, we're as good as dead,"  
  
~*~  
  
Vader moved quickly, using his advanced knowledge of his ship to take short cuts when needed. He used his rage to move him faster. He could sense Obi- Wan, could sense Padme‚. He had to get to them, he had to kill them. His Master, the Emperor had given him his orders. His orders were to kill the Nubian senator, and if Obi- Wan was protecting her, then so be it. He would kill both of them.  
  
Vader knew he could have killed both of them by now, but something in the back of his mind was nagging him, telling him not to. Vader tried to ignore these thoughts, but they were beginning to consume him. He was feeling guilty when he shouldn't. Was feeling sympathetic when he shouldn't, but worst of all, he felt love for the Nubian senator. Vader tried amazingly hard to ignore these feelings. He was so close to succeeding, but they just wouldn't leave him alone.   
  
The one thing that kept him going, from not leaving all he had worked for for the past 5 years, was his anger. His anger towards Obi- Wan, as his former Master had held him back. He felt anger against the council and Jedi order for not intervening. He felt anger against the whole damn republic. He felt anger against the tuskin raiders for killing his mother. Anger propelled him to keep going. He would make everyone pay for the pain they had caused him.  
  
~*~  
  
Obi- Wan was running full speed, using the force to boost him. Mara and Padm‚ weren't far behind. Obi- Wan ran down one corridor, and then another. He stopped suddenly, sensing danger. Padme‚ and Mara stopped a few feet behind them. Then, Obi- Wan realized the danger, was from Anakin! Anakin was in the same corridor!  
  
"Mara! Run!" he shouted, but it was to late, all doors had shut! Obi- Wan hadn't intended for Mara to be present when he and Padme‚ tried to turn Anakin away from the dark side. She didn't know all that had happened... And wouldn't Anakin feel betrayed by Obi- Wan? Would he become angrier when he found that he had taken on a new padawan?  
  
"You can't escape Obi- Wan," came a voice Obi- Wan hadn't heard in a long time.  
  
Obi- Wan didn't respond.  
  
Vader glared at Obi- Wan, though he didn't see it. "None of you will escape," he added.  
  
"You are wrong Anakin," said Obi- Wan with emphasis on the last word.  
  
"I see the Senator has told you of my former identity, though it matters little as I am no longer Anakin," he snarled.  
  
Obi- Wan remained cool. "Padme‚ has told me of your identity. You are Anakin Skywalker, you were once my padawan learner, and my closest friend,"  
  
Anger bursted inside Vader. He drew his lightsaber, its blade glowing bright crimson. Sensing Vader's movement, Obi- Wan drew his lighsaber, it's blue light illuminating the room.  
  
Vader slashed at Obi- Wan's shoulder, but Obi- Wan parried his blow. Vader struck at Obi- Wan, and Obi- Wan parried each blow. The 2 went on for what seemed like eternity, when finally, Obi- Wan back flipped behind Vader and cut the hilt of his lightsaber in half, a trick he knew would still work on his former padawan.  
  
"You are defeated Anakin," said Obi- Wan. "Join us. Leave the dark side. The light side will make you much more powerful," he continued, knowing that all Anakin had wanted upon turning to the dark side had been power.  
  
"I would die before I would join you! I will remain loyal to my Master for he is a better master than you could ever be!" Shouted Vader.  
  
"That isn't true! Master Obi- Wan is the greatest Master there ever could be! You should trust him! So many of us do!" Said Mara with much conviction in her voice.  
  
Obi- Wan grimaced, although Mara had meant well, Anakin would just become more angered now that he knew that Mara was indeed his padawan.  
  
Vader paced around Obi- Wan. "Well, it looks as though you've convinced another of your lies. If only she knew the truth!" said Vader as he used the force to slam Mara against the corridor wall, knocking her out.  
  
Obi- Wan felt the force flow through him. He slashed at Anakin... Who overpowered him and levitated him high into the air and then let go. Obi- Wan crashed to the ground, landing on his right arm and breaking it, but luckily he wasn't knocked out. No matter how hard he tried, he could not force himself up.  
  
"Well Senator, it looks as though your protectors aren't so strong as you would wish them to be," said Vader, hatred coating his voice.  
  
Padme‚ simply smiled at him.  
  
Vader felt himself weaken considerably. All of his inner arguments came back to him. Did he still love her? "Are you not afraid?" he managed to say.  
  
"No. I am not afraid Anakin. You won't kill me. I know you won't, not if you still love me as I still love you," she said, stepping closer to him.  
  
Vader stepped away. What was she getting at?  
  
"I love you Ani, and if you love me too say so now, if you don't, kill me now," she said.  
  
Vader froze, silent.  
  
Padme‚ stepped very close to him. She reached up and pulled Vader's helmet off to reveal the face of Anakin. He hadn't changed a bit. He was still just as handsome and wonderful as ever.  
  
Vader stared at her he shook his head. He knew what she was trying to do to him! He would not be tricked! Vader glared at her. "I don't love you," he said, though he nearly had to force the words out.  
  
Padme‚ didn't waver. She met his gaze. "You love me," she said, moving in and kissing him lightly on the lips.  
  
At first, Vader kissed her back contentedly, but then he jerked away. He did not love her! Kissing her was just part of torturing and killing her, right? "What are you trying to do? I DON'T LOVE YOU," he said angered.  
  
Padme‚ remained confident. "There is no such thing as try Anakin. So I am turning you away from the evil that has consumed you,"  
  
"I- I AM NOT CONSUMED BY EVIL!" he shouted, using the force to shove her into a wall, but when she should have hit, she froze. It was Obi- Wan, stopping her with the force.  
  
"Is that not evil Anakin? You say you aren't evil, but you are! You've killed so many innocent people, for no reason except for your own power! You've nearly broken up the Jedi Order as well as the Republic! You are evil, but you don't have to be! You can turn away! We will forgive you!" she said, still propelled in the air.  
  
Vader nearly trembled; he was starting to realize the monster he had become. "I- I," he froze unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry," he said as tears began to form in his eyes. He released his force grip on her as Obi- Wan brought her to her feet.  
  
Anakin fell to his knees and stared at his helmet. "How did it get this far?" he said, truly himself for the first time in 5 years.  
  
Padme‚ walked up to him, not sure of what she should say. She put her hands on his shoulders. "You didn't mean for it to. You we're told lies Anakin, you were tricked into leaving us, but now you're back and that is all that matters,"  
  
Anakin reached up and grasped her hands. "I'm so sorry..." he said. "I'm a monster!"  
  
"You were a monster Ani, but now you aren't. I love you and I will make sure everyone sees that Darth Vader is a thing of the past. You are still my husband and I am still your wife. I completely forgive you," She said, moving to face him and kneeling down. She stared into his eyes so he could see she wasn't lying.  
  
"Thank you... But I don't deserve you Padm‚," he said.  
  
Padme‚ leaned in and kissed him. She broke off after a few seconds. "My love for you has remained strong through all of this Ani... And yes, you probably don't deserve me, but everyone deserves a second chance. Now be strong, and forget about the past 5 years," she said.  
  
Anakin smiled at her. He knew he had been right about her- she truly was an angel, his savior and true love. He felt so guilty about what he had done over the past five years. Anakin stood up as though facing his former self. He would right the wrongs he had committed over the past years.  
  
~*~  
  
End Part 2: Chapter 4  
  
Now it finally gets interesting! I've known since the first chapter how I would make this end! Please review! I think you will all like the next chapters!  
  
- Sarah - 


	11. Part 2: Chapter 5

Anakin reached up and grasped her hands. "I'm so sorry..." he said. "I'm a monster!"  
  
"You were a monster Ani, but now you aren't. I love you and I will make sure everyone sees that Darth Vader is a thing of the past. You are still my husband and I am still your wife. I completely forgive you," She said, moving to face him and kneeling down. She stared into his eyes so he could see she wasn't lying.  
  
"Thank you... But I don't deserve you Padmé," he said.  
  
Padmé leaned in and kissed him. She broke off after a few seconds. "My love for you has remained strong through all of this Ani... And yes, you probably don't deserve me, but everyone deserves a second chance. Now be strong, and forget about the past 5 years," she said.  
  
Anakin smiled at her. He knew he had been right about her- she truly was an angel, his savior and true love. He felt so guilty about what he had done over the past five years. Anakin stood up as though facing his former self. He would right the wrongs he had committed over the past years.  
  
~*~  
  
  
Changing Times: Part 2: Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
"I'll do it," he said, grim determination filling his voice. "I have done so many things wrong over the past years, and I know I don't deserve to be alive, but I will try to fix as many of them as I can," he wiped the tears that had been starting to form away.  
  
Padmé hugged him, happy that he was back. "I will help you fix them, Ani,"  
  
Obi- Wan finally managed to sit up, and from sitting up, he uneasily stood up. "I will too, Anakin," he said, his right arm falling limply at his side. He moved over to Mara, hovering over her.  
  
"Is she okay?" asked Padmé.  
  
"She is alive... Nothing appears to be broken... She's just unconscious right now," said Obi- Wan, though just as he said it, Mara's eyes flickered open.  
  
Without even thinking about it, she forced herself up to a sitting position. "What happened?"  
  
"I- I knocked you out," said Anakin timidly, still hugging Padmé.  
  
"We won, Mara," said Obi- Wan. "Now we just have to get out of here,"  
  
"We won?" asked Mara, eyeing Anakin.  
  
"Yes," said Obi- Wan, smiling at her.  
  
~*~  
  
5-year-old Luke Lars (or at least that is whom he was told he was) stared out at the barren landscape of Tatooine. Luke couldn't explain it, but somehow he knew something big was about to happen to him. He had never felt quite at ease on Tatooine, though as his "father", Owen, had told him once, he didn't belong here. Luke had an incredible ability of predicting what would happen, or if the tuskins were about to attack. He couldn't explain it, and whenever he would ask his father, he would always just say that it was just coincidental. If Luke asked his "mother", Beru, why he was this way, she would always smile and say under her breath so only he could hear "it is only fate,"  
  
Luke thought of the dreams that he often had. Many times he would see a beautiful young woman with long black hair and dark brown eyes. She would always smile at him wistfully. He felt strangely attached to her, he loved her, and he somehow knew that she loved him. Luke also thought of a girl around his age in his dreams. She had brown hair with pearls braided into it. She seemed very friendly and he had become attached to her as well. Then Luke thought of the dreams, which he had most often of all. It wasn't really a dream though... it was a nightmare.  
  
In his nightmares, Luke would always see a tall dark figure. Though he couldn't see it's face, it would always glare at him it seemed. It was always angry. Just last night, he had had a fearful nightmare of this figure, though this one had ended very different than usual. The figure had been attacking the beautiful young women he dreamed of. On the ground he could see 2 others. It looked as though the dark figure had knocked them down. But then, he saw the figure's darkness melt away, and he instead saw a man with golden blonde hair who looked older than he was. Light seemed to burst around the man, as though it escaped its dark quarters, and Luke was no longer afraid.  
  
Luke somehow knew that this dream he had had the previous night would somehow affect him... maybe today.  
  
~*~  
  
After much discussion, everyone except Anakin had agreed that it would be best if Anakin acted as though he were still Vader, and Padmé, Obi- Wan, and Mara wore storm trooper outfits. Then they could leave the star destroyer.  
  
Anakin looked disgustedly at the helmet he would have to wear once more. Padmé put a hand on his arm. "Just because you wear the outfit doesn't mean you're him," she said.  
  
Anakin, who since he didn't have access to any other clothes was still wearing his 'uniform' minus the helmet, sighed. "I know," He bent down and picked up the helmet. "Its just that I don't even wan to think of.... Vader,"  
  
He put the helmet onto his head. "Now for the storm troopers," he said. He punched a code in on the door and it opened, and just as he did so, a whole squad of troopers was walking past the corridor.  
  
"You three," he said to the last 3 in line. "I need your assistance,"  
  
"Yes lord Vader," said the 3 troopers as the walked into the corridor.  
  
Anakin shut the door quickly behind him. He and Obi- Wan struck at the same time, shoving the troopers into a corridor wall.  
  
For what seemed like the billionth time that day, Obi- Wan, Mara, and Padmé each put on a storm trooper uniform over their normal clothes.  
  
Anakin opened the door to the hallway. "Follow me," he said.  
  
Anakin led the group through the star destroyer to a small, rarely used, docking bay. He led them to a fairly large transport. He typed in a clearance code to board the ship and entered. Padmé, Mara, and Obi- Wan followed. He shut the door behind them. Anakin pulled Vader's helmet off his head. Padmé, Mara, and Obi- Wan followed suit.  
  
"Lets get out of here," said Obi- Wan.  
  
Anakin nodded. "I had best pilot it out of the docking bay. Where are we going?" he asked. "Courescant?"  
  
"Tatooine," said Padmé without hesitation.  
  
"Tatooine? Why there of all places? Shouldn't we go to Corescant?" asked Anakin.  
  
Padmé shrugged and looked at Obi- Wan for help, as he knew the real reason she wanted to go to Tatooine.  
  
"We told Owen and Beru that if we ever succeeded in getting you back, that we would tell them first," he covered.  
  
"I don't think that's why, but okay," said Anakin, skeptically. He could sense that Obi- Wan had lied.  
  
Anakin walked into the cockpit and sat down in the pilot seat, Obi- Wan sitting in the co- pilot seat, and Padmé and Mara sitting behind them.  
  
~*~  
  
Not long after that, their ship, Alpha 1, had left the docking bay and was blasting through hyperspace. Anakin, Padmé, and Obi- Wan were all in the cockpit, and Mara was sleeping on a small pull out bed in the passenger area.  
  
Anakin stared out one of the view ports into space. "How did I ever let myself get that far?" he said abruptly.  
  
Neither Padmé nor Obi- Wan knew what to say.  
  
"What happens to each of us is only the will of the force. You fulfilled the prophecy Anakin. You did bring balance to the force," said Obi- Wan.  
  
Anakin clenched his fist. "No I didn't! Palpatine is strong, and unless there are hundreds of Jedi I don't know about, he has already won!"  
  
"Palpatine? What do you mean Palpatine? He died 5 years ago..." Padmé trailed off.  
  
"No he didn't," said Anakin. He sighed. "It was he who turned me to the dark side, he was my Master all this time. He faked his death. A sith lord controlled the Senate for quite a long time,"  
  
"Why didn't the Jedi sense it?" asked Obi- Wan. "Does he have some shield we don't know about?"  
  
Anakin nodded. "He can... block others from knowing he has any power with the force at all... Like a void you might say... That is why we didn't sense Eryl's power... Palpatine taught him to act like a void too... He taught me to do it as well..."  
  
"Everything makes sense now," said Obi- Wan.  
  
Anakin sighed. "A lot of other happenings will make sense once I explain."  
  
~*~  
  
Alpha 1 neared the orange ball that was tatooine. Padmé punched in some coordinates that were nowhere near any landing bay.  
  
"The landing bays are far from those coordinates," said Anakin.  
  
Padmé only nodded. "I know that,"  
  
Obi- Wan looked at Padmé a moment. "Are you sure you want to do this today? You could do this tomorrow or the day after..."  
  
"I'm sure," said Padmé with much conviction in her voice.  
  
"Why do we have to see Owen and Beru today? I'm sure neither of them missed me that much," said Anakin.  
  
"We're going to see them today," she said, and both Anakin and Obi- Wan knew it would be the end of it  
  
Obi- Wan brought the ship down to the coordinates Padmé had entered, and as he did so, Mara awoke and came in to the cockpit.  
  
"Wow! Everything is sand!" said Mara, looking out the window.  
  
"Its not as great as it seems," said Anakin. "Tatooine is harsh and rough... I don't like it... Especially the tuskins that live there..."  
  
"Lets go," Padmé interrupted as soon as she felt the ship touch the ground. She extended the exit ramp and left the ship before anyone had time to argue.  
  
"Master, why was she in such a hurry to get off?" asked Mara.  
  
"You'll soon see, Mara," said Obi- Wan. "You will too Anakin,"  
  
Anakin shook his head and got off the ship. As soon as he did so he felt a familiar yet unfamiliar presence. He didn't know who it was.  
  
Anakin jogged to catch up with Padmé. Obi- Wan and Mara weren't far behind.  
  
"Why are we really here?" asked Anakin.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Padmé, unsure as to what he would do if he knew...  
  
"I can read your mind you know. We aren't here to see Owen and Beru. We can't be... Besides I sense a familiar presence... And I know it isn't Owen or Beru's..."  
  
"You're imagining things," said Padmé, smiling at him.  
  
"I hope not," he said, cringing.  
  
Padmé reached over and grasped his hand in her own. "The past is over. Don't even think about it,"  
  
"I know," said Anakin.  
  
~*~  
  
  
End Part 2: Chapter 5  
  
Better? I promise you'll like the next few chapters... Please review!!!!! 


	12. Part 2: Chapter 6

Anakin and Padmé walked hand in hand up to the post where '3PO had once stood. In his place, stood another droid, silver in color.   
  
"Hello there, I am protocol droid B4C2, who are you and how may I assist you?" asked the droid.  
  
"I'm Padmé and this is Anakin. Are Owen and Beru around? We're here to see them," said Padmé.  
  
"Oh, I see," said the droid. "If you would follow me then I will take you to them,"  
  
Padmé nodded and along with Anakin, followed the droid.  
  
"Master Owen and Mistress Beru are in the kitchen, and Master Luke is in the garage," said the droid.  
  
"Thank you," Padmé said just as Obi- Wan and Mara caught up.  
  
"This is going to be tough you know," said Obi- Wan to Padmé.  
  
"I know," she said, longing in her voice. "But I don't care. This is so important, I've missed him so much and yet I don't know him at all,"  
  
Anakin sighed. "I'm not even going to ask,"  
  
Obi- Wan smiled weakly. "You'll find out soon enough,"  
  
The four followed the droid towards the house, and when they were only a few feet away, Padmé quickened her pace and went straight into the kitchen. The others followed.  
  
Beru was standing at the counter cooking something, and Owen was sitting at the table reading something.  
  
Beru turned, hearing who she thought was Luke entering the room. "Lu- Padmé?" she gasped.   
  
Owen looked up from what he had been reading. "What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Master Owen, Mistress Beru, may I introduce Miss Padmé and Mister Anakin,"  
  
"I know," said Owen vaguely.  
  
"Anakin is back..." said Padmé.  
  
Beru looked frantically at Anakin.  
  
Padmé shook her head. "Its okay... He won't hurt you... We've come to get Luke he-"  
  
A young boy with sandy blond interrupted Padmé upon entering the room. "Hey, Dad, I think you better come look at this droid I think it..." he trailed off upon seeing the visitors. He recognized them immediately, "You're the people from my dreams! I knew they were true! I told you Dad! They're real!"  
  
Anakin froze. He could vaguely hear voices around him. He knew the room wasn't silent, but to him it was. This was the presence he had sensed. The last time he had seen Padmé before turning, flashed back to him. She had been pregnant, with his child. Could this boy be his own son? This boy- he looked so much like he had when he had been younger... And this would certainly explain Padme's eagerness to come to Tatooine. Yes, that made sense.  
  
Anakin finally came back to himself, the voices becoming clear again. He glanced at the boy, and saw that he was staring at Padmé who was explaining the full story to Owen and Beru. The boy looked at him. He smiled slightly and the boy, Luke, smiled back. It was at that moment they both felt an amazingly strong connection, Father and Son, together for the first time. Luke's smile broke into a grin, and Anakin couldn't help but grin back.  
  
"... And we came here to get Luke back... If that's okay," said Padmé, hopefully.  
  
"Of course it is," said Owen without hesitation.  
  
Luke looked at Owen startled. What did 'getting him back' mean? He certainly was curious as to who these people were, but he didn't want to leave his parents.  
  
Beru nodded, tears forming in her eyes, "Yes. He belongs with you, Padmé... And you Anakin..."  
  
"Why don't you stay here for the night?" said Owen. "Then you can tell Luke in the morning,"  
  
"Okay," said Padmé nodding.  
  
"Tell me what?" asked Luke.  
  
"Nothing," said Beru, nearly crying. "Don't worry about anything, Luke,"  
  
"Are you sure Mom?" asked Luke.  
  
Beru choked and started crying.  
  
"Its okay, Luke," said Owen. "Why don't you show our... guests the extra bedroom,"  
  
Luke nodded. "If your sure... Follow me," he said, turning to the visitors.  
Padmé, Anakin, Mara, and Obi- Wan walked down the hallway with Luke.  
  
"Here it is," said Luke.  
  
"Thank you Luke," said Padmé brightly.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" Luke asked.  
  
"I am Padmé Skywalker, and this is my husband Anakin," said Padmé. "And this is Obi- Wan Kenobi, he's a Jedi, and this is his padawan, Mara Jade,"  
  
"A Jedi? Wow! I've read all about them! Are you two Jedi too?" asked Luke, excited.  
  
Obi- Wan laughed. "Anakin is a Jedi... if he still wants to be one that is... And Padmé is a senator,"  
  
Luke smiled. "That's awesome! I have some things I need to fix in the garage so I'll talk to you later," he said.  
  
Padmé, Mara, and Obi- Wan went into the room, but Anakin remained.  
  
"What are you fixing?" asked Anakin, forever interested in machines.  
  
"A few droids... I think one of them has a bad motivator... I'm not sure what to do with it," he said. "I'll try to get Dad to help me but he isn't very good at fixing things.... I am though," he said. "Can you try to help me?"  
  
"Sure," Anakin said, "I've always been good with machinery,"  
  
"Thanks," said Luke.  
  
~*~  
  
Anakin and Luke had been fixing anything that needed fixing in the Lars's garage. They had talked quite a bit and had gotten to know each other fairly well.  
  
"It's done," said Anakin, gesturing at the droid they had just finished fixing.  
  
"Lets see if it works!" said Luke excitedly.  
  
Anakin flipped a switch on the droid's head and it came to life.  
  
"I am-" it began, but Anakin turned it off.  
  
"It works," he said.  
  
"Why did you shut it off?" asked Luke.  
  
"Did you really want to hear it say all of its capabilities?" Said Anakin jokingly.  
  
Luke laughed. "I guess not,"  
  
"Luke! I want you to come in in 10 minutes!" yelled Beru from the door of the house.  
  
"Okay!" he yelled back.  
  
Anakin looked thoughtful. After talking to Luke so much he was absolutely positive that Luke was indeed his and Padme's son, but he wasn't sure if Luke was force sensitive. "There isn't much that can be done in 10 minutes so lets play a game," he said.  
  
"What game?" asked Luke?  
  
Anakin reached his arm out and levitated 3 tools into the air.  
  
"The game is that you have to keep at least three items in the air at once, without using your hands," he said, smiling.  
  
"I can't do that!" said Luke, "Only Jedi can do that!"  
  
"Try," said Anakin. "Picture the objects floating, reach out with your mind,"  
  
Luke reached out his arm and closed his eyes. A wrench shot a foot into the air. He opened his eyes and looked down. "Whoa! I'm doing that?" he said.  
  
"You sure are," said Anakin. "Try making it go higher,"  
  
Luke shut his eyes again, and the wrench shot up 5 feet into the air, above Luke's head.  
  
"See, you can do it," said Anakin.  
  
"Am I a Jedi?" he asked.  
  
"You could be some day," said Anakin, smiling, "But if you are, be very careful... Not all Jedi are good," he said.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Luke, "Jedi are always good!"  
  
"No they aren't... I haven't always been good... Did you ever hear of a man named darth Vader?" asked Anakin.  
  
Luke nodded, "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Until today, I was Darth Vader," said Anakin. "I wasn't always, but I was for the past 5 years... Padmé and Obi- Wan turned me away from that... And I am thankful..." he paused. "I know realize all the wonderful things I left behind... I'm glad to be myself again, but I do wonder if I'm still Darth Vader,"  
  
Luke nodded. "You don't seem evil at all,"  
  
"Thank you," said Anakin.  
  
~*~  
  
Not long after that, Anakin and Luke came in. Everyone else was in his or her rooms, already asleep.  
  
"Looks like we stayed up to late..." said Anakin.  
  
"Time goes quickly when you're enjoying yourself," said Luke.  
  
"Good night, Luke," said Anakin.  
  
"Good night, sir," he replied.  
  
Luke went to his room and Anakin went to his....  
  
Anakin got into the bed, next to Padmé. Obi- Wan was on the couch and Mara was on the floor.  
  
Padmé, who was apparently still awake, turned over and faced him, smiling.  
  
"Have you figured out who he is?" asked Padmé softly.  
  
"Yes," said Anakin. "Luke is our son..." he trailed off "Padmé I'm so sorry I left you... and our child..." he said.  
  
Padmé reached over and grasped his hand "Its okay, Ani. I'm glad your back... its like seeing a ghost, Ani, we all thought you were dead. I didn't want to believe it..." tears fell from her eyes, "But I thought it was true..."  
  
Anakin let go of her hand and hugged her to him. "I'm glad I'm back too... And I'm not dead..." he said, trying to comfort her.  
  
Padmé cried silently onto his shoulder.  
  
"I'm so sorry Padmé," he said, burying his face in her hair. "I love you so much... I'm so sorry I hurt you... I promise you I will never do that again,"  
  
Padmé clenched his shirt tightly, still crying.  
  
Anakin just held her, murmuring how sorry he was and how it was okay now, but then, she stopped crying.  
  
"Thank you, Ani..." she said, moving her head from his shoulder.  
  
"No, thank you..." said Anakin. "I'm so thankful to be back... I love you more than you know, and I don't know how I lived without you for so long.... I'm sorry..."  
  
Anakin was going to continue, but Padmé kissed him lightly, and he kissed her back.  
  
The broke off and, Anakin began to say something, but Padmé was fast asleep in his arms.  
  
He smiled at her. She truly was an angel.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Padmé awoke confused. She opened her eyes and saw she was lying next to someone. As her eyes adjusted, she realized it was Anakin, smiled, and remembered the past day's events. She looked around the room and saw that Obi- Wan and Mara had both awoken already and were nowhere to be seen.  
  
She sat up and nudged Anakin. "Ani," she said softly.  
  
He fake groaned and pretended to be asleep.  
  
She poked him. No move.  
  
She grinned mischievously and started to tickle him. He started to laugh.  
  
"Okay, I'm awake," he managed to say through his laughter.  
  
"Good," she said, smirking.  
  
A few minutes later, both had dressed and had gone into the kitchen to find everyone else already there eating breakfast.  
  
"Good morning," said Padmé, brightly as she sat down next to Luke.  
  
"Looks like someone over slept," said Obi- Wan smiling at the pair.  
  
Anakin rolled his eyes and sat down next to Padmé.  
  
After a few minutes, Owen spoke "Now that everyone is here, I think we'd best tell Luke now," said Owen.  
  
Beru nodded and tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"Tell me what?" asked Luke.  
  
"Obi- Wan, please- you tell him," said Beru between sobs.  
  
Obi- Wan nodded, "Luke," he said, "Owen and Beru aren't your parents... Owen is your father's half brother, and Beru is his wife... You have lived with them to protect you from your father..."  
  
Luke's mouth fell open. He had never felt at home on Tatooine, but he never would have suspected this. "But, then who are my parents?" he asked, looking around.  
  
"Your mother is Padmé... She wanted to keep you but we at the Jedi temple felt you were better off away from her, better protected,"  
  
"Then who is my father?" asked Luke.  
  
"Luke," said Anakin hoarsely. "Luke, I- I am your father,"  
  
Luke nodded. This made sense didn't it.  
  
"Luke, we wanted to take you back, we wanted to have you live with us... If you want to that is...." said Padmé.  
  
Luke looked at Owen and Beru. "Can I go?" he asked them.  
  
"Its your decision Luke... I think you should go," said Beru.  
  
"So do I... You're much better off with them," said Owen.  
  
"I'll go then," said Luke.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
End part 2: chapter 6  
  
What do ya think of this chapter? I'll updated ASAP! This chapter was a lot of fun to write... I might add more and re post this one later, but here it is for now! 


	13. Part 2: Chapter 7

"Luke," said Anakin hoarsely. "Luke, I- I am your father,"  
  
Luke nodded. This made sense didn't it?  
  
"Luke, we wanted to take you back, we wanted to have you live with us... If you want to that is...." said Padmé.  
  
Luke looked at Owen and Beru. "Can I go?" he asked them.  
  
"Its your decision Luke... I think you should go," said Beru.  
  
"So do I... You're much better off with them," said Owen.  
  
"I'll go then," said Luke.  
  
"You should go pack your things then, we leave in a few hours," said Obi- Wan.  
  
"Okay..." said Luke quietly. "Is it okay for me to do this?" he asked Beru.  
  
Beru wiped her tears away and said, "Yes... You're going where you belong Luke... Now go pack your things,"  
  
"Okay," he said as he got up from his seat at the table and went to his room to pack.  
  
"Mara, why don't you go help him pack, I'm sure he could use some help," said Obi- Wan softly.  
  
"Yes, Master," said Mara. She then got up from her seat and went to the same place Luke had gone.  
  
"Need help?" she asked from the door way to his room.  
  
"Yeah... You're name is Mara right?" He said.  
  
"That's right," she replied, smiling. "Master Obi- Wan said that I should help you pack,"  
  
"Okay," said Luke, "Hey do you wanna be friends?"  
  
"Sure, I don't have many friends my age," said Mara, solemnly.  
  
"I don't have any friends at all," he said sadly.  
  
"Well then we should be friends," said Mara grinning at him.  
  
"Okay!" he said, and before long, Luke and Mara were talking and laughing together.  
  
~*~  
  
"Everything will be okay," Obi- Wan assured Beru.  
  
"He belongs with Anakin and Padmé, we've known that all along," said Owen who was standing behind Beru with his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"We'll bring Luke to visit you sometimes if you want," said Padmé who was feeling guilty for taking Luke away from Beru.  
  
Beru looked up, "Okay," she said, a small smile playing across her face.  
  
"Where are you headed to after this? Courescant?" asked Owen, changing the subject.  
  
"We're headed to Alderaan actually," said Padmé.  
  
"Why Alderaan?" asked Owen.  
  
"To get Leia..." said Padmé truthfully.  
  
"Who is Leia?" Anakin asked quietly.  
  
"She is our daughter Ani... We had twins," said Padmé.  
  
Anakin looked surprised. "Twins..." he managed. "Wow..."  
  
Padmé reached over and grasped his hand, smiling.  
  
He managed to smile back at her. Talk about surprises...  
  
~*~  
  
About an hour later, Luke had packed and was ready to go. Everyone had eaten lunch and was standing near the ramp of alpha 1.  
  
"Good luck and all the best to both of you," said Beru.  
  
"You too," Padmé replied smiling, "Bye for now," she added as she got onto the ship.  
  
"Good luck," said Anakin. "I'll probably be seeing you soon," he boarded the ship.  
  
Obi- Wan bowed and Mara followed suit. "It was nice seeing you again," he said.  
  
"You too," replied Owen.  
  
Obi- Wan boarded the ship, Mara close behind.  
  
Beru bent down and hugged Luke. "You'll always be welcome here, no matter what... I'm going to miss you... We love you so much,"  
  
"I love you too, and I'm going to miss being here," said Luke.  
  
Beru nodded and backed up a step, tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"Good luck Luke.... I know you'll do well in all you'll do," said Owen as he hugged Luke.  
  
"Bye Mo- er bye... I'll miss you," he said nearly crying himself. He boarded the ship which moments later blasted into space headed towards Alderaan.  
  
~*~  
  
Luke stared out the window in the passenger area at tatooine. "Wow," he murmured, "I've never been off planet before... At least not that I can remember,"  
  
"Space is amazing, but cold," said Padmé, looking out as well.  
  
Anakin nodded, joining them. A smile came across his face as he said, "Tatooine is a little to warm for most people's tastes,"  
  
Suddenly, the planet disappeared and was replaced with blurs of white that were stars.  
  
"Its gone!" marveled Luke. "What happened?"  
  
"We just made a jump into hyperspace," Padmé replied, putting her hand on Luke's shoulder.  
  
"We're fairly far away from Tatooine now," said Anakin, putting his hand on Luke's other shoulder.  
  
Luke leaned his head back and smiled up at Padmé and Anakin. The two smiled back. Everything seemed to be working out.  
Meanwhile...  
"We need to tell the council of what has happened," commented Obi- Wan who was sitting in the cockpit of Alpha 1, Mara next to him.  
  
Mara nodded in acknowledgement, "Yes Master,"  
  
Obi- Wan powered up the com system and pressed a few buttons.  
  
After a few moments it connected and Yoda appeared.  
  
"Master Kenobi, Young Jade, to report what have you?" asked Yoda.  
  
"Quite a bit actually," said Obi- Wan. "Mara and I have successfully saved Senator Amidala," he paused, "But while doing so, we discovered Anakin has been alive all these years, a sith who was called Darth Vader... With help from Amidala, we have turned him away from the dark side... Anakin is with us now... So is Luke,"  
  
"A surprise this is," said Yoda, "Sense this we did not, tricked by the sith we were,"  
  
"There's quite a bit more, but we don't know everything yet," said Obi- Wan.  
  
Yoda nodded. "To Courescant you must come as soon as possible,"  
  
"Yes Master, but due to the requests of the Senator, we will make a stop on Alderaan to get Leia,"  
  
Yoda nodded, "Good Luck, and May the force be with you,"  
  
"May the force be with you," said Obi- Wan as he switched off the com unit.  
  
~*~  
  
Upon entering the Alderaan system, Obi- Wan brought the ship out of hyperspace.  
  
"I'll tell Luke and Mara we've arrived," said Padmé, getting up from her seat in the cockpit.  
  
"Tell Mara to come here, I think she'll want to see this," said Obi- Wan.  
  
"Okay," said Padmé as opened the door and entered the passenger area.  
  
She smiled at the sight she saw. Luke and Mara were talking and laughing about one thing or another and seemed to becoming friends. "Luke, Mara, we've arrived in the Alderaan system, we're going to be landing shortly. Mara, Obi- Wan wanted you to come in the cockpit,"  
  
Mara nodded, "Okay," she got up and went into the cockpit to talk to Obi- Wan and Anakin.  
  
"Hey um... Mom," said Luke, hesitating about what to call Padmé.  
  
"Yes?" she said, turning to smile at him.  
  
"Why are we going to Alderaan, and what's it like there?" he asked.  
  
"Alderaan is a beautiful planet. It reminds me of my home planet, naboo. Alderaan is nothing at all like tattoine. It seems like everything is green there," she paused, "But we're going there to get your twin sister, Leia,"  
  
"I have a sister?" Luke asked, surprised. "What's she like?"  
  
"Well... She has long brown hair an brown eyes... She's grown up thinking that she is the princess of Alderaan... She's really smart to, just like you," she said.  
  
"She was in my dreams too!" Luke exclaimed.  
  
"What dreams?" Padmé asked.  
  
"For as long as I can remember, I've always dreamed about, you, a dark figure, and I guess her. At that point they were nightmares! I would wake up sweating and cold! Then, the night before you came, the dark figure disappeared and um... Dad... appeared instead... I understand what those dreams meant now," said Luke  
  
Padmé smiled at him, "Its common for Jedi to have dreams like that. Many times dreams they have are true..."  
  
~*~  
  
Four days later, Alpha 1 touched down on Alderaan and all on board we're glad to arrive.  
_*_  
  
End part 2 chapter 7  
  
Okay, that took me forever! Please review! - Sarah- 


	14. Part 2: Chapter 8

"We're here," said Anakin, coming out of the cockpit to join Luke and Padmé, who had been sitting around talking for a while. The two seemed to have quite a bit in common.  
  
Padmé nodded smiling, "I know,"  
  
Anakin gave a sigh, "Now is when I will start to try to make up for what I've done... But I'm not sure if anyone will accept that,"  
  
"Why wouldn't people accept your help?" Luke asked innocently.  
  
A shiver ran through Anakin's body, "Do you remember how I told you that as of a few days ago, I was Darth Vader?"  
  
"Yeah," said Luke.  
  
"Well, many people won't trust me for having been evil for so long... I don't even trust myself... Despite what people will say about me, I will work hard at fixing as many things as I can.... As it is, I'm surprised that Padmé and Obi- Wan trust me at all... Do you understand?"  
  
"Kind of. But if you say your sorry, won't people forgive you, and forget you were ever Darth Vader?" Luke asked.  
  
Anakin shook his head, and ruffled Luke's hair, "As much as I wish things were that simple, they aren't. I destroyed so much, hurt so many people... That is unforgivable,"  
  
Padmé put her hands on Anakin's shoulders, "Ani, I know, we all know, how hard this will be for you, but we understand... We all love you to much to not..." she said, trying her best to comfort him.  
  
Anakin smiled, "I know,"  
  
Obi- Wan and Mara came out of the cockpit, "Control said that Bail, Ambre, and possibly Leia are going to meet us here in a few minutes," said Obi- Wan.  
  
"Bail... As in Bail Organa?" Anakin asked, nearly gulping.  
  
"Yes," said Obi- Wan, "He and his wife Ambre have taken care of Leia these past years.. What's wrong?"  
  
Anakin swallowed, "He was my next assignment to kill," he said, "Palpatine felt that he had learned to much about all that has happened... Its likely that they will still try to kill him... It is likely that Palpatine will get around to getting someone else to kill him within the next month,"  
  
"We must be extra careful then," said Obi- wan as he exited the ship, Mara and Luke followed behind.  
  
Padmé grasped Anakin's hand in her own. "Anakin, be careful," she said.  
  
"I will," he replied.  
  
Still holding hands, the 2 walked down the exit ramp of exit Alpha one to find Bail, Ambre and- Leia.  
  
Anakin froze when he set eyes on her. He flashed back to those pictures he had once seen in Padme's bedroom... Scarily similar! A shiver ran through his body. How could he have ever left so much?  
  
Padmé squeezed his hand, bringing him back to reality. Anakin then noticed that Bail and Obi- Wan were talking quietly, Bail kept glancing at Anakin boldly, and his wife was staring at him in terror, all while holding the little girl back, away from them. Padmé squeezed his hand again, and Anakin looked at her, she knew him to well. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything," he murmured, letting go of her hand to put his arm around her shoulder. "I know," she replied.  
  
Padmé started to say something else but was interrupted by Luke, tugging at the sleeve of her robe. "That's her! That's the girl I always saw in my dreams! Is that my sister?" he asked.  
  
Padmé chuckled, "Yes, that's her, but she doesn't know anything about all of this yet so please don't say anything about that to her,"  
  
"Okay!" said Luke smiling.  
  
"What dreams?" Anakin asked, having not heard about Luke's dreams yet.  
  
"I used to always dream about Mom, Leia, and a dark figure. Then the night before you guys came, the dark figure went away and you were there instead," said Luke.  
  
Anakin raised his eyebrows, "Well I guess that dream was true," he said.  
  
"Padmé!" said Bail, who was now done talking with Obi- Wan. He walked over to where she and Anakin were standing. He hugged her for a moment and then let go. "Its good to see you again," he continued, "And Anakin," he said, and as though it was the hardest thing in the world, he shook his hand, "What a surprise,"  
  
"Hello Bail," said Padmé smiling.  
  
Anakin nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"And this is Luke I presume?" Bail asked, looking at Luke.  
  
"Yes," said Padmé, smiling down at her son, "He was living with Owen and Beru, Anakin's half brother and his wife, until a few days ago,"  
  
"I see... Lets go inside, its much to cold of a day to stand out here," sad Bail.  
  
"Of course," said Padmé.  
  
Bail led the group inside the Alderaanian castle. They turned a few corners and went into the Organa's private sitting room. "Leia," said Ambre, "Why don't you take our child guests to go see Winter,"  
  
"Okay," said Leia reluctantly. She had been curious as to who these visitors were, and why her parents wouldn't let her even say hi to Miss Padmé.  
  
"That's a good idea," said Padmé, speaking up, "Luke, this is Leia. She's going to take you to go see her friend Winter," she said.  
  
"Okay... Mom," said Luke, smiling, and Padmé couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Mara, why don't you go along, too," said Obi- Wan. /Besides, now that they're together, they're more likely to get in trouble/  
  
"Yes Master Obi- Wan," she said.  
  
"Come on!" said Leia cheerfully, leading Luke and Mara out of the sitting room.  
  
Once out of hear shot, Bail spoke, "So what's story here?" he asked, "Obi- Wan told me a little at the docking bay, but I'm just curious, what's going on? And what is Skywalker doing here?"  
  
Padmé glanced at Obi- Wan. "Why don't you explain," she said.  
  
"If you insist..." said Obi- Wan reluctantly, "Anyways, Bail, as I started to explain..."  
  
"Its okay, I'll explain," said Anakin who had been silent for quite some time. So Anakin proceeded to explain exactly what had happened, and looks of terror, or surprise passed over Bail and Ambre's faces. Then, they both froze at his last statement, "And so now, we- Padmé and I- have come to get Leia,"  
  
"Okay," said Ambre weakly.  
  
Bail only nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
End Part 2: Chapter 8 Whew! That took me a long time! sorry its so short! I have had SO much homework and have had hardly anytime at all to write! Its finally done! The next update on this story probably won't be until at least the end of February... definitely past the 15th... I'm very busy until then (I'm an active member in my school's band and jazz band if you didn't know, I play the trumpet, and trumpet is really the only thing I enjoy more than writing,).. Anyways, I'll try to get another chapter done ASAP! Please review! 


	15. Part 2: Chapter 9

AN: Well, this took long enough! Please R&R!  
Changing Times: Part 2: Chapter 9  
"If you insist..." said Obi- Wan reluctantly, "Anyways, Bail, as I started to explain..."  
  
"Its okay, I'll explain," said Anakin who had been silent for quite some time. So Anakin proceeded to explain exactly what had happened, and looks of terror, or surprise passed over Bail and Ambre's faces. Then, they both froze at his last statement, "And so now, we- Padmé and I- have come to get Leia,"  
  
"Okay," said Ambre weakly.  
  
Bail only nodded. "Why don't you stay a week or so? Get to know her better before you tell her..." he sighed, "She is rightfully your child, and we will give her up if we must," he said solemnly.  
  
Padmé smiled, "Thank you Bail," she said quietly...  
  
Anakin and Padmé were given a room in the palace, that was across the hall from Leia's room. Next to their room, was Luke's room, next to Luke's room was Mara and Obi- Wan's room. They had decided that they would indeed stay for a week and get to know Leia.  
  
~*~  
  
The morning following their arrival, Anakin awoke around dawn. Padmé was curled up in his arms, fast asleep. He smiled. She was even more beautiful- if that was possible - when she slept. Anakin laid there, warm and comfortable. It was amazing just how much could change over only a few days.  
  
Everything was so different. So much better. Yet he could never forget what a terrible, evil, person he had been. He didn't understand what he had been thinking on that fateful day 5 years ago- The day on which he had turned to the dark side. Had he had an even half way decent reason to? He just didn't know.  
  
Though he hadn't told anyone, every once and a while, a little bit of Vader would creep back into him. He had fought off what tried to come back easily enough, but he wasn't quite sure as to what kind of permanent solution he could come up with. He shook his head slightly.  
  
He looked back at Padmé, it looked as though she was going to sleep for a while longer. He kissed the top of her head and rolled out of bed. He just stood there for a moment, in a trance, watching her sleep. He was soon brought back however, shaking himself out of it....  
  
45 minutes later, Anakin had gotten cleaned up, and had found some robes to wear. He wasn't quite sure of what to do now. He didn't want to wake Padmé, but now, it was around 8:00 and he figured she had slept long enough, and besides, Bail and Ambre had told them to come to the great hall for breakfast at 9:30.  
  
He reached out with the force and started to tickle her, and she soon awoke laughing.  
  
"Good morning," he said, smiling at her.  
  
She sat up, and climbed out of the bed. "Good morning," she said, smiling back. She climbed out of the bed and stretched.  
  
He stepped forward and hugged her for a moment. "You look like an angel, you know that?" he said quietly.  
  
She looked up at him, he was at least a foot taller than her. "Thank you," she said, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
~*~  
  
Half an hour later, once Padmé had gotten ready for the day, Padmé and Anakin exited their room and went next door to Luke's. Padmé knocked on the door, and moments later, Luke opened it.  
  
"Hi Mom, Hi Dad!" he said cheerfully.  
  
"Good Morning," said Anakin and Padmé simultaneously.  
  
"We're supposed to go eat breakfast in about half an hour, are you ready?" Padmé asked.  
  
"Yup! I'm ready!" he said.  
  
Anakin and Padmé exchanged amused glances at Luke's actions. He was an amazing little boy.  
  
The three of them made their way down to the great hall to find that Bail, Ambre, Leia, Obi- Wan, and Mara were already there...  
  
The conversation at breakfast was mainly about lighthearted things such as the weather, and what everyone had been up to lately. It had also been agreed that, as Bail put it, "since she is only be here for a short amount of time," that Leia would spend most of her time with Padmé.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that day, Anakin and Obi- Wan roamed around the castle together. They hadn't truly had a chance to talk yet, and were enjoying the opportunity to do so. Padmé had taken Leia to some field, and Luke and Mara were off playing through the castle.  
  
"So what have you been up to these past years?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Ah, Not very much. I went on missions alone or with others, sometimes I helped teach some of the younglings. I didn't even try to take on a Padawan until recently. I was to torn up over loosing you." Obi- Wan admitted.  
  
"I'm sorry.... Master," said Anakin, smiling.  
  
Obi- Wan chuckled, "Now that's a phrase I haven't heard in a while,"  
  
"Yeah, I was always apologizing for something, Master" Anakin said with a grin.  
  
"And I was always yelling at you for something, Young one,"  
  
The two of them laughed, not knowing that Luke and Mara had been watching the whole time from a balcony above.  
  
Mara frowned down at the scene, what was that about? She didn't mean to be possessive of her Master, but she didn't much like what they had been saying.  
  
"Mara, what's wrong?" Luke asked his new found friend.  
  
Mara managed a grin, "Nothing," she said, "Now come on, lets play hide and seek!"  
  
"Okay," said Luke cheerfully. "Hey Mara,"  
  
"Yeah?" she replied.  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're my best friend," Luke said, smiling.  
  
"You're mine too," she said back.  
  
~*~  
  
Padmé and Leia sat on a bench over looking the field.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Padmé asked.  
  
"Yeah, it is. I love it here," Leia replied. "Miss Padmé, who are your friends that you brought? My Mom and Dad wouldn't tell me who they are."  
  
"Well, the tall man, that's my husband, Anakin, and the little boy, he's my son, Luke. The man with the beard is named Obi- Wan, and he and the little girl, Mara, are Jedi," said Padmé smiling down at Leia.  
  
"Oh," said Leia, "I've always had dreams about you, your son, and some dark man. The dark man was always standing between me and you and your son, but then one day he disappeared, and your husband started appearing instead, but instead of standing between us, he would stand next to you," she said.  
  
This sent chills down Padme's spine. Wow, she thought. Despite their distance, Luke and Leia had still dreamed about each other, and herself and Anakin. "That's an interesting dream,"  
  
"I know, they were really weird... By the way, that you for bringing me here, Miss Padmé," she said, slipping her hand into Padme's.  
  
"I'm glad to," Padmé replied, grinning down at Leia, "Oh and you can just call me Padmé, for now,"  
  
"Okay," Leia replied.  
  
_*_  
  
End of Part 2 Chapter 9  
  
WOW! That took me forever, didn't it? I hope you like it! I will try to update as soon as I can! This chapter was really hard to write, I didn't know exactly what I wanted to happen, so I hope it turned out okay. I know it seems like there wasn't much of a plot line in this chapter, but there will be more in later chapters! Please review! - Sarah - 


	16. Part 2: Chapter 10

Changing Times: Part 2: Chapter 10  
  
"I know, they were really weird... By the way, that you for bringing me here, Miss Padmé," she said, slipping her hand into Padme's.  
  
"I'm glad to," Padmé replied, grinning down at Leia, "Oh and you can just call me Padmé," but under her breath she added hopefully, "for now,"  
  
"Okay," Leia replied innocently.  
  
A little while later, Padmé and Leia decided to go back to the palace. Once there, they had decided to go see what Anakin and Obi- Wan were doing.  
  
After wondering around for a little while, Padmé and Leia found Anakin and Obi- Wan walking through the halls of the palace. They exchanged greetings, and then Obi- Wan decided that he would leave them be.  
  
"I have to go um... Talk to Mara. Important business, I've got to go," he had said, heading off in the opposite direction.  
  
Anakin glanced at Padmé, wondering what Obi- Wan was up to.  
  
"So," said Anakin, "What do you want to do?" he asked, gazing at Leia. 'Talk about resemblance' he thought, 'she looks a lot like Padmé... But she seems to have my spirit,'  
  
"Lets go to the fountains," Leia suggested, "Neither of you have seen them yet!"  
  
"That's a great idea," said Padmé, "But I think I'll go see what Luke is up to. Why don't you two go instead?"  
  
Anakin looked down at Leia, and then at Padmé, "Okay," he said.  
  
"See ya later," Padmé called over her shoulder.  
  
"C'mon!" said Leia "The fountains are this way Mister Anakin,"  
  
Anakin grinned at her enthusiasm, she definitely had his spirit.  
  
"C'mon!" Leia said again, grasping his hand.  
  
Anakin allowed himself to be led through the halls of the palace. They finally came to a door that led to a barred in balcony that overlooked the palace gardens.  
  
Anakin closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of the flowers below. It was so peaceful.  
  
"Do you like it, Mister Anakin?" Leia asked.  
  
Anakin smiled serenely down at her. "Yes," he said, "Its amazing,"  
  
"I like it too," said Leia "Father just built then a few months ago. I come here whenever I'm sad,"  
  
"Why are you sad?" Anakin asked.  
  
"I can't explain it. Sometimes I just feel... Empty, like something is missing. Do you know what I mean?"  
  
"I haven't felt that way in a long time, but a long time ago, I would always feel that way whenever Padmé and I hadn't seen each other for a while," Anakin said, remembering his past.  
  
"Why did you only feel that way a long time ago, Mister Anakin?" Leia asked.  
  
"Well, I always felt that way when I hadn't seen her for a while, but then five years ago, I... left her... And we only just got back together a few days ago,"  
  
"Why did you leave her for five years? I've seen Miss Padmé a few times before now, but I've never seen you before now,"  
  
Anakin sighed, 'well,' he thought, 'now is as good of time as any,'  
  
"Leia, have you ever heard of a man named Darth Vader?" he asked.  
  
Leia looked up at him, "Yes," she said quietly, "Father says he is crazy, and that one of these days he will destroy everything."  
  
Anakin nearly cringed, "Well, up until a few days ago, I was him. I was evil. But then Padmé, and Obi- Wan- they brought me back from that," said Anakin.  
  
Leia's eyes grew round, "You don't seem evil. I don't think you're like Darth Vader anymore,"  
  
Anakin smiled at her. "Thank you,"  
  
~*~  
  
The next three days passed quickly enough. Luke and Mara became even better friends, and Leia had begun to play with them on occasion. Anakin and Obi- Wan had started to rebuild their friendship, and because of this, Mara was starting to resent them both. Anakin, Padmé, and Luke had started to feel more like a real family. Anakin and Padmé had both gotten to know Leia a little bit better. And, Anakin and Padmé were more in love than ever. Everyone had started to fall into a routine. They would eat breakfast, then Luke and Mara, and sometimes Leia, would go play. Padmé and Anakin usually had tried to spend time with Luke and Leia, together. Padmé and Leia would usually go out to the field, while Obi- Wan and Anakin would talk and roam the palace, while, unbeknownst to them, Mara would watch enviously, wishing that they wouldn't talk so much.  
  
On their fifth day their, all of Mara's resentment came to a head.  
  
"No, Master," she heard Anakin say laughing, "I rescued you from the gundarks,"  
  
"I'm afraid you are quite mistaken Padawan," Obi- Wan joked.  
  
Mara cringed, how could Obi- Wan say that. She glared at Anakin from the shadows she was hiding in. 'Well, if Obi- Wan wants Anakin as his padawan, then maybe he'll get what he wants once we're back at the temple. Maybe I'll leave him, and get a new Master.' she thought.  
  
"... You're crazy young one," she heard Obi- Wan say to Anakin.  
  
She curled her hands into fists, they had been talking like this for the past four days! Obi- Wan was her master! Anakin had betrayed him and joined the empire. Now he was suddenly back and everything was 'perfect' Nothing would ever be perfect. Her philosophy on everything was that there would always be a hardship of some sort to over come.  
  
She walked away, cursing under her breath. 'Only two more days' she thought...  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
While Mara was away following Obi- Wan and Anakin, Luke, Padmé, and Leia had been playing a board game together. Currently, Leia was winning.  
  
"My turn," said Luke, he pressed the button to roll the holo-die, and then moved his piece. "Now it's your turn," he said to Leia.  
  
Leia pressed the holo-die button and moved her piece. "I win," she said grinning.  
  
"Dang it," said Luke, "You always win,"  
  
"I know," Leia replied.  
  
Luke stuck his tongue out at her and Leia rolled her eyes.  
  
Padmé chuckled, "Come on, lets play again,"  
  
"Okay," said Leia, cheerfully.  
  
"Fine, but I get to go first this time!" said Luke.  
  
"Fine with me," said Leia, "I'll just win anyways,"  
  
_*_  
  
AN: WOW, THIS TOOK ME FOREVER! I've been really busy with school and other activities. I didn't have homework this weekend so I got to write! Expect another update soon, as I only have 4 more school days and then I'm on spring break! Please review! - Sarah - 


	17. Part 2: Chapter 11

On the morning of the 6th day at the palace Anakin and Padmé arose around the same time.  
  
"Anakin, I think we should tell Leia today... But I don't know how we should go about telling her... Should Luke be there? And what if Leia won't want to come with us? What would we do?" said Padmé, once they were dressed and ready for the day.  
  
Anakin put his arm around her shoulder. "Luke came with us didn't he? And he never knew either of us except for the few days we were on Tatooine. I'm sure Leia will come too. Besides she has taken such a liking to you, but then who wouldn't?"  
  
"I guess so," said Padmé smiling up at her husband.  
  
"Lets tell her after breakfast," he said, trying to help her.  
  
"Okay," she said, grasping the hand that wasn't on her shoulder. "Hey Ani, are you alright? I mean, after all that's happened?"  
  
He kissed her forehead, "I will never get over the fact that I killed so many innocent people, and I will never get over how... evil I was, and sometimes... Sometimes a little bit of who I was comes back... But You, and Luke, and Leia, you make it go away completely... Honestly, I'm just glad to be back. I'm so thankful for what you, Obi- Wan, and Mara did for me... So... How have you been? You and I, we haven't talked much about the past few years, what all did you do?"  
  
"Well," said Padmé, "When you left I- I felt the worst I had ever felt. My life seemed to have no meaning. Obi- Wan was the one who told me you had gone, then I told him that you and I had gotten married and that I had been pregnant and had twins... After that he and I went to the Jedi council and they told Obi- Wan to find homes for Luke and Leia... I came with him when he gave Luke and Leia away... It was my idea to have Luke live with Owen and Beru. After that, I guess I fell into a routine. The new queen of Naboo asked me to serve as senator... And with that I've had to have so much added protection, even though everyone thought you were dead... I became accustomed to my routine. And then your ship took me on board causing all of this to unfold..."  
  
Anakin started to say something, but was interrupted by Luke. Luke opened the door, "Hi Mom, hi Dad," he said cheerfully.  
  
"Good morning," said Padmé good naturedly.  
  
"How much longer are we going to be here?" he asked.  
  
"We'll probably leave tomorrow," Anakin replied.  
  
"Oh," said Luke, "What planet will we go to? I want to see all the planets someday!"  
  
"We'll go to Courescant, that's the capital of the Republic," said Padmé.  
  
"Cool! That's the planet that is one big city, right?" Luke asked  
  
Anakin laughed, "Yes, that's the planet that is one big city," he said  
  
~*~  
  
After breakfast, Anakin, Padmé, Luke, and Leia went for a walk through one of the palace gardens.  
  
"Leia," said Padmé after they had walked a little ways. "We'll leave for Courescant tomorrow, but before we go, we have something to tell you," she trailed off.  
  
"what is it?" Leia asked.  
  
"Well, Bail and Ambre... The aren't really your parents," Padmé replied.  
  
"Wha- What?" Leia asked, confused and taken aback.  
  
"Padmé and I, we're your parents, Luke is your twin brother," Anakin said.  
  
"Somehow I knew that. I've always known that," said Leia, her eyes growing wide.  
  
"Leia, would you come with us, tomorrow? To Courescant I mean, to live with us," Padmé asked, gazing at her daughter.  
  
Leia looked from Luke's face, to Anakin's face, and then to Padme's face, "Okay," she said, "But can I visit..."  
  
"Bail and Ambre?" Padmé finished.  
  
Leia nodded, "Can I see them sometimes?"  
  
"Of course," said Padmé smiling.  
  
~*~  
  
"So your family is finally complete, Young one," Mara heard Obi- Wan say.  
  
Anakin had told him what had happened with Leia. Anakin grinned, "Yes, Master, it is complete,"  
  
Mara, glared at them from behind the bushes near by. She gritted her teeth, if she heard them say 'young one' or 'master' one more time, she would... well she didn't know what she would do.  
  
"Master, you were like a father to me..."  
  
She curled her hands into fists.  
  
"... And you were like a son to me, young one..."  
  
She cursed under her breath. If Obi- Wan wanted Anakin to be his padawan, then she would let him get what he wanted. She stormed off towards Obi- Wan's room in anger.  
  
Once she got there, she entered the room... And ignited her light saber. Yes, Obi- Wan would get exactly what he wanted...  
  
_*_  
  
AN: Cliffhanger... I know exactly what I'm going to have happen :-D I just felt like this would be a good stopping place even though its a little shorter than usual (All my other chapters have been 1000+ words and this one is just over 800 words... I'll update soon though. I enjoyed writing this chapter! Review please! 


	18. Part 2: Chapter 12

"Master, you were like a father to me..."

She curled her hands into fists.

"...  And you were like a son to me, young one..."

She cursed under her breath.  If Obi- Wan wanted Anakin to be his padawan, then she would let him have what he wanted.  She stormed off towards Obi- Wan's room in anger.  

Once she got there, she entered the room and ignited her light saber.  Yes, Obi- Wan would get exactly what he wanted.

With her other hand, Mara took her padawan braid between two fingers.  She stretched it out as far from her head as she could, and took her light saber and cut it off.  She turned her light saber off.  Tears started to well up in her eyes, but she shook her head.  She wasn't going to cry.  All she had ever wanted had been to be trained as a Jedi, but if this wasn't what her fate was, then so be it.  She looked down at her padawan braid that was clutched in her fist.  She set it down on a table in the corner of the room.

She looked around for Obi-Wan's data pad, and found it.  She stood for a moment, typing something in, and then set it down beside her padawan braid.  She stopped.  Was this really what she wanted to do?  If she left, then she would be leaving not just Obi- Wan, but the whole Jedi order.  She narrowed her eyes, yes this was what she wanted to do.  She left the room, closing the door behind her.

She started to make her way towards the docking bay when a thought struck her.  She had never flown a ship by herself...  Maybe Luke would come with her, and he could help her fly it.

~*~

After walking around for a little while, Mara finally found Luke.

"Hey Luke," she said.

"Oh, hi Mara," he said smiling at his friend. He looked at her, noticing she didn't have her padawan braid, "Mara, how come you don't have your padawan braid?"

Mara shrugged, "I cut it off."

Luke raised his eyebrows, "Okay," he said uncertainly, "Why did you cut it off?"

"Obi- Wan," she said simply, "He wants your dad to be his padawan, not me,"

"What are you going to do, Mara?" he asked.

"I'm going to leave this planet.  I'm not sure where I'll go, but I'm not staying here.  I've never piloted a ship into space before, will you come with me to help?" she said.

"How long would be gone for?" he asked.

"Forever.  Or at least away from your dad and Obi-Wan forever,"

Luke looked at his friend, "I can't go Mara.  I have to stay with my Mom, and My Dad, and Leia," he said.  "I'm sorry,"

"Okay then," said Mara, "But I could use your help,"

"I know, its just I can't leave them," he said, "And you shouldn't either!  Go talk to Obi- Wan,"

Mara shook her head, "No, I don't want to talk to him, Luke."

"Why not?" he asked, "If you talk to him, then maybe he'll stop."

"I'm not gonna talk to him!  He's stupid!" she shouted.

"You should," he said.

"No, Luke, I'm not going to!" she said, tears starting to form again.  She shook her head, "I have to go before he realizes I'm gone,"

"Bye Mara," he said, hugging her, "You're my very best friend...  Will I ever see you again?"

"Maybe not soon, but eventually," she said quietly, "Bye Luke,"

Mara turned around, and walked off.

~*~

After Mara said goodbye to Luke, she headed off towards the hangar bay they had brought their ship down in.  She looked around.  There were so many ships.  After a moment, she settled on a small freighter.  She walked up the extension ramp and onto the ship.  She sat down in the cockpit.  Now what was she supposed to do?  She shut her eyes and called on the force.  She let the force guide her hands to different buttons, and before she realized it, she was flying.  Still using the force, she guided the ship up through the atmosphere.

Mara opened her eyes and looked down at Alderaan.  This was it...  'Now I guess I'm supposed to put the ship into hyperspace,' she thought.  She looked around the cockpit, there were so many buttons.  She recognized a small view screen as a nav computer, but where should she go?  She had learned about piloting ships back at the temple, but had never gotten to fly one herself...  Maybe she would just choose a random planet and go there.  

Mara punched a few numbers in on the nav computer, and then told it to take her to those coordinates.  She had no idea where she was going, but she knew it was away from Alderaan.

~*~

"Dad!" Luke shouted, running up to him.  

"What is it, Luke?" asked Anakin.

"Mara, she's gone!  She was mad at Obi- Wan and she left!"

"What do you mean she left?" Anakin asked.

"She left this planet.  She didn't say where she was going, but she left."

"Why was she mad?"

"She said that Obi- Wan wanted you to be his padawan instead of her, so she left!"

Anakin raised his eyebrows, "No he doesn't...  We better go tell Obi- Wan what happened, though,"

Luke nodded.

As they walked towards Obi-Wan's room, Luke spoke, "Dad, she was my best friend," he said, "Will see her again?"

"I honestly don't know," said Anakin.

"Oh," said Luke.

"But- cheer up" Anakin started to say as they entered Obi-Wan's room.

Obi- Wan was standing in one of the corners of his room, staring at a datapad.

"Mara left," he said shakily.

"I know," said Anakin, "Luke told me,"

"I know I told you and Padmé that I would go with you to Courescant tomorrow, but I've changed my mind.  I'm going to go after Mara," said Obi- Wan, handing Anakin the data pad.

Anakin looked at it.  It said:

_Hello Master Obi- Wan,_

_Over the past week you have paid less and less attention to me, and after what I heard today, I know that you want Mister Anakin to be your apprentice, not me.  I'm going to leave Alderaan.  I don't know where I'll go yet, but I know I'm leaving.  I hope your happy,_

_Mara Jade_

"I'm sorry, Obi- Wan," said Anakin.  "This is all my fault,"

Obi- Wan shook his head, "No, it's mine.  I should have paid more attention to her.  At one time you were, my closest friend and padawan.  Now, she's my padawan or at least I hope she is, and you're my closest friend.   I have to go find her," he said.  "Luke, did Mara tell you where she was going?"

"No," Luke replied, "She asked me to go with her, and then left when I said no...  She said that she didn't know where she was going, but that she didn't want to talk to you,"

Obi- Wan nodded.  "I'm going to go talk to Bail, and leave as soon as possible,"

_*_

AN: What do you think?  I hope you like what I did...  Also, when this fanfic is completed, there will be around 25-26 chapters, AND a sequel... ^ - ^...  Please review!

- Sarah -


	19. Part 2: Chapter 13

Obi- Wan shook his head, "No, it's mine.  I should have paid more attention to her.  At one time you were, my closest friend and padawan.  Now, she's my padawan or at least I hope she is, and you're my closest friend.   I have to go find her," he said.  "Luke, did Mara tell you where she was going?"

"No," Luke replied, "She asked me to go with her, and then left when I said no...  She said that she didn't know where she was going, but that she didn't want to talk to you,"

Obi- Wan nodded.  "I'm going to go talk to Bail, and leave as soon as possible,"

~*~

"...  So you'll be leaving at once?" asked Bail.

"I'm afraid so.  Anakin and Padmé won't leave until tomorrow though," said Obi- Wan.

"We will provide you with a ship then.  Follow me please,"

~*~

Mara's ship dropped out of hyperspace about 9 hours after she had left Alderaan.  A planet loomed into view.  She looked at the nav screen.  This planet didn't show up on **any **of the charts.  She looked at near by systems.  She didn't know what any of them were!

"Unidentified ship, please state you business in this sector," came a voice over the comm channel.

"Uh-oh," Mara murmured under her breath.  She looked at her ship's sensors, there was an Imperial star destroyer just over head.

"Unidentified ship, I repeat: please state you business in this sector.  If you do not comply, we will bring you on board,"

Mara was just about to respond, saying she didn't even know where she was, when she felt the ship shake!  "Sith!" she cried.  The Imperial ship had her in its tractor beam!  There was nothing she could do to get out of it!  Within moments, Mara's ship was pulled in.    What was she supposed to do now?  She was inside an Imperial ship, had no idea where she was, and the only weapon she had was her light saber.

"Come out now.  If you have any weapons drop them now."

Mara sighed, maybe she could get out of here if she cooperated with whatever it was they wanted.  She fingered her light saber.  If something went really wrong she could always use it.  She walked to the exit ramp and extended it.

~*~

"Come out now.  If you have any weapons drop them now." said the Admiral looking at the docking bay.

The ship's exit ramp was extended and...  A little girl walked out.  The Admiral frowned.  A squad of stormtroopers rushed up, their guns pointed at her, while another squad rushed into the ship to make sure there weren't anymore passengers.  One of the troopers took a metal cylinder from her belt.  The troopers brought her to him.

"She was the only passenger on the ship," said one.  "The only weapon she was carrying was this.  She says that she has no idea where she even is,"

"A light saber," the Admiral identified.  "Are you a Jedi?" he asked the girl, narrowing his eyes.

"I was," she said, "My master betrayed me so I left him.  I punched random numbers in on my nav. computer so now I'm here,"

This was an interesting situation.  The Admiral wasn't sure of what to do.  "Take her to the interrogation chambers,"

"Yes sir," said one of the troopers.

The Admiral looked on as they left.  "I'd better alert the Emperor of this,"

~*~

"...  And then they took her to the interrogation chambers,"

"Bring her to me," said Palpatine.

"Yes, My Lord,"

Palpatine cut the transmission.  He had found this planet.  It had absolutely no civilization other than a few native tribes.  He had had a storeroom built there, and then stationed C'baoth there to guard it.  It was one place he had known the rebels would never find, yet somehow this child- this Jedi child- had found it.  

This was absolutely perfect.  He didn't know why he hadn't thought of something like this before.  All of his past apprentices had been turned when they had been older.  If he could sway this child, then she would start her training earlier, and would be much more powerful by doing so.

Soon, the huge doors to his throne room opened.

"Here is the child My Lord," said the Admiral bowing to the Emperor.  "She was armed only with this light saber,"

The Emperor outstretched his hand, drawing to light saber to him.  "Good. Now leave, Admiral,"

"Yes My Lord," he said bowing again, he turned and left.

Mara began to tremble.  What was going to happen now?  Was that man going to kill her?  She was beginning to wish she hadn't left Alderaan...

"I can read your thoughts, my young apprentice," said Palpatine, "And I suppose you want this?" he said, using the force to give Mara her light saber.

Mara looked up and grasped her light saber.  "Who- Who are you?" she asked startled.

"I should be asking you the same question...  Nevertheless, I am the Emperor,"

"I- I'm Mara," she said her green eyes bolting around fearfully, "Mara Jade,"

"How did you find this planet, Wayland?"

"I- I didn't me- mean to I typed in ra- random numbers on my nav computer as I was leaving Alderaan," she stuttered.

"Why were you on Alderaan?"

Mara swallowed, "My stupid Master and I rescued a senator from you, and got mister Anakin to help us.  We were on Alderaan to get their daughter,"

Anger boiled up inside the Emperor.  He knew where this was going, "Who was your master and why did you leave Alderaan?" he asked.

"Master Kenobi.  I left because he wanted Mister Anakin to be his apprentice...  Not me..." she replied.

Vader had betrayed him completely.  He would get revenge on Vader no matter what it would take.

"Um, Mister Emperor sir, are you going to kill me?" Mara asked.

Palpatine narrowed his eyes, "That depends," he said.

"Depends on what?" she asked timidly.

"It depends on if you will or won't join me," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"It depends on if you will or won't join the Empire.  Become my apprentice.  If you do, you can get revenge on Kenobi, and the whole rebellion," he said, "If you don't, I will kill you,"

Mara looked up, if she didn't agree to this she would be killed!  "Okay.  I- I will join you," she said after a moment.

~*~

Obi- Wan snapped out of his meditation with a start.  He had had the most startling vision.  In his vision, Mara had joined the Empire!  He shook his head. This wasn't a true vision.  It just couldn't be.  He looked at the chrono, he had left Alderaan 2 hours previously.  He had put the ship on auto pilot in the direction the had found Mara had headed towards.  There was no way to know exactly what system she had gone to so he would have to find her the hard way.

Before he had left a homing beacon had been stationed on his hull so that he could be found if needed.  He didn't know exactly where Mara would have gone, but he did know that he had to find her.

_*_

What do you think?  Do you like how I made Mara join the Empire?  Review please!  Also, does anyone know how many years apart Han and Leia are in age?  I need to know that for this story's sequel ^ - ^  If you know, please email me at TrumpetGirl0590@aol.com.

- Sarah -                                     


	20. Part 2: Chapter 14

Anakin sat wearily at the controls of Alpha 1.  He, Padmé, Luke, and Leia had left Alderaan for Courescant one hour previously, and it had been very, very, early.  Luke, Leia, and Padmé were all asleep in the passenger area, and he felt like sleeping too, but knew someone had to stay at the controls.  He yawned, the plan for today was to get to Courescant and that he would go talk to the Jedi Council.  This was why they had left so early.  They wanted to get to Courescant today rather than the next day.  All four of them had woken up early, said goodbye to Bail and Ambre, and left.

Anakin wasn't sure what he would say to the council...  He knew they would be forgiving, but he didn't think they should be...  He would have to tell them all about how he had turned to the dark side 5 years ago, and how he had recently turned back...  He would also have to tell them about Mara leaving...  He just didn't know what exactly to say...  He was thinking about all of this when the door to the cockpit opened.

"Dad?" asked Leia, rubbing her eyes.

"What is it, Leia, why aren't you asleep?"  he asked her smiling.

"I can't sleep its to cold," she said, coming over to him.

He picked her up and put her on his lap.  "Space can be cold," he said  

Leia nodded, "I know," she said yawning.  "I've flown a ship all by myself before,"

"Have you?" asked Anakin trying to hide his smile.

"Yes," she said, "I like flying, but I don't like it when it's cold,"

"I don't like it when its cold either," he said, "But I've gotten used to it by now,"

"When I fly..." she yawned, "I always..." she trailed off as sleep over took her.

Anakin smiled at his daughter's sleeping form.  He didn't dare move now.

~*~

Obi- Wan had been flying his ship manually for hours, but he just couldn't find Mara.  Tracking people through hyperspace was so difficult.  He was now trying every system that she could have possibly gone to.  That vision he had had was quite startling.  He hoped nothing had happened to Mara!  If something had...  Well he didn't even want to think of it...

She had only been his padawan for a short time, but he really did feel like they had bonded quite a bit in such a short amount of time.  He shook his head and keyed in the coordinates for the next system.  He didn't know how, or when but he would find her!  He vowed to do so, no matter what!

~*~

3 hours after Leia had left, Padmé had awoken and found that she was nowhere to seen, and that Luke was still asleep.  She forced herself up and walked into the cockpit.  She smiled at what she saw.  Leia and Ani were asleep together.  She looked at one of the screens in the cockpit.  3 more hours until they were on Courescant.  She kissed each of them on the cheek lovingly.  She was so glad to have a _family_ of her own.  

Of course she had always had her Mother, Father, Sola, Ryoo, and Pooja, but it just didn't feel the same to her.  Now she had her husband back, and both of her children.  She smiled brightly.  She was so happy now.  She'd have to comm. her parents when she was back on Courescant and tell them what had happened.  Only God knew how they would react...  They had been so angry with Anakin when they had found out what he had done.  Now she wasn't sure if they would forgive him.  

~*~

"We must erase everything that you have learned, Mara," said Palpatine in a raspy voice.

Mara nodded uncertainly.  She had spent the night on this ship, and had then been summoned by the Emperor for training.  She wasn't so sure about this.

"First off," he said, "You will construct a new light saber.  This one works fine, but we don't want any ties with the Jedi,"

"Yes sir," said Mara, addressing him how she thought was obedient.

He narrowed his eyes at her.  Blue lightning shot out of his finger tips at her for a split second, and then stopped.  "You will address me as Master,"

Tears began to form in Mara's eyes, "Ye- Yes Master," she said.

"Now then," he said, "Jedi, they attack without any anger at all, they attack calmly, which I find infuriating.  _You_ will now do the opposite.  When you strike something down, strike at it with all the anger you have pent up, unleash it,"

"Yes Master," said Mara gritting her teeth.

"Practice on these droids," he said, as 3 battle droids filed into the room with a wave of his hand.  

A look of fear passed over Mara's face.  She ignited her light saber calmly.  And when the Emperor saw this he struck her with lightning.  "USE YOUR ANGER!" he bellowed.

Mara glared daggers at him and did exactly what he said.  She would prove she could use her anger.  She struck one droid  straight through the middle.  Then she slashed another diagonally from the shoulder down, and then struck the third down as she finished her sweep from the second one.

"Good, good," he said cackling.  "Now, perhaps a more challenging foe would be in order?"

"I can handle anything," Mara spat, still on a rush from having struck down the droids.

The Emperor smirked, "We'll see about that," he said, "Lets see how you can handle say...  10 battle droids?"

"Of course I can," she said.

He waved his hand and 10 battle droids walked in.  Mara didn't hesitate at all.  She was starting catch on.  It was so much easier to fight this way, rather than the way she had been taught at the temple.  She threw one of the droids back with the force just as she struck two down with her light saber.  She got into the rhythm of the droids and found she was quite successful.  Then she stood out of breath, droid parts laying all around her.

"That's all we'll do on that for now..." he said, "You may go,"

"Yes Master," said Mara confidently.

He struck her arm with a bolt of lightning.  "Don't get to confident with your abilities,"

Mara held her arm, tears stinging at her eyes.  "Yes Master," she said as she turned and left.

~*~

"We're here! We're here!" Luke cried in amazement.  He stared down at Courescant.  They had just entered the traffic stream, and he was amazed at the fact that everything was...  Grey.

"Its not _that_ amazing," said Leia frowning.  "Its just a Courescant,"

"I've never seen anyplace like this before...  Well except for in books, but that's about it,"

"Courescant is the capital of the Republic," said Leia, "This entire planet is one big city,"

"Wow," Luke murmured under his breath.  'Leia may not think its amazing, but I sure do,' he thought to himself.

_*_

AN: Yay, I finally finished this chapter!  I've had so much homework and have had no time to write!  Sorry for the wait!  Updates will become more frequent when I'm out of school (June 5th) Hope you liked it!  Review please!

- Sarah -


	21. Part 2: Chapter 15

Mara stared at the ceiling, uncertainties keeping her awake.  She wasn't sure if this way of using the force was good or not.  It was nothing like what she had learned in the past.  It was certainly easier, but it just was totally different.  When she had been at the temple, she had learned to feel peace and remain calm, now she was being told to use her anger and her hate to fight.  She was just so confused!  Was this really the right thing to do?  It was just so hard to decide!  She sighed, and tried to feel at ease, and maybe use the force to fall asleep.  She shut her eyes and pushed all thoughts from her head.  Within minutes, she fell into dream-filled sleep.

~*~

Anakin brought Alpha 1 down to the landing platform on Courescant.  Once they left the ship, the Chancellor was supposed to meet them.  Later, Anakin planned to speak to the Jedi Council about Obi- Wan, Mara's decision and...  He shuddered- what he had done all those years ago.  

"Anakin, don't worry about it.  The council will be forgiving," said Padmé as though she had read his mind.

Anakin looked up and smirked.  Somewhere during his train of thoughts Padmé had entered the cockpit.

"I thought I was the one who could read minds," he said.

Padmé laughed and hugged him from behind.  "Anakin, this'll be okay, you'll see," she said.

Anakin turned to face her, "I hope you're right."

She kissed him lightly, "I know I am," she said, "Now come, lets go meet with the Chancellor."

Anakin nodded.  The two walked out of the cockpit and into the passenger area where Luke and Leia were looking out a window at the city below.

"Leia, Luke, its time to go meet the Chancellor," said Padmé.

"Okay!" said Leia cheerfully.

Luke looked around uncertainly.  "Are you sure its safe out there?" he asked as he gestured at the window.

"Of course, Luke," said Padmé.  "Why wouldn't it be safe?"

"Well, I've never really been away from Tatooine before..." he trailed off.

"Don't worry about it, Courescant is an okay place to be," said Anakin.  "Its no Tatooine, but its still a great place,"

~*~

The next day when Mara awoke, she received a message from the emperor that she should begin work on her new lightsaber.  It said that she cold roam wherever she wished on the ship to gather parts.  Mara sat in thought for a moment.  The best places to get parts would probably be from other machines, garbage chutes, or spare part storerooms.  Her only problem would be gaining access to these places, and on top of that, she had never made a lightsaber before.  She hadn't made her old one herself.

She knew most of what she would need- something metal and cylindrical, a power source, a crystal, some sort of switch, and several other components to make it work.  She began to think about where to get all of these items when she had an idea.  Why wouldn't she just use the parts from her old lightsaber minus the hilt and crystal?  That would work, wouldn't it?  That way she wouldn't have to gather all of those parts that she would need.  _'Yes, that's exactly what I'll do!'  _she thought.

~*~

"Ah, Senator Amidala!  So good to see you!" said Chancellor Rothrock, "When we had heard you were taken we feared the worst,"

"Thank you Chancellor," said Padmé, her voice taking on a 'diplomatic' tone, "Its good to see you too,"

"And Mr. Skywalker I presume?" asked the Chancellor a little fearfully.

"Yes, Nice to meet you Chancellor," Anakin replied as politely.

"Ah, and these are your children I presume?" he asked, gesturing at Luke and Leia.

Padmé nodded, "This is Luke and this is Leia," she said.

"I see.  Nice to meet you," he said, "The Jedi wouldn't explain much to us in the senate, so would you mind filling me in?" he asked.

Anakin stared incredulously at him, as Padmé answered, "Of course, but we've had a long day and would appreciate it if you would allow us to explain tomorrow,"

"Of course," he said.  "Then if you would excuse me, I have a previous engagement to attend to.  Good day."

~*~

After Chancellor Rothrock left them at the landing platform, The Skywalkers went to Padme's apartment.

"Well, I suppose I'll need a bigger apartment now," said Padmé as the entered.  "I have a full size bed, 3 sleeping bags, and a pullout couch for when my sister, nieces, and parents visit,"

Anakin nodded, "Hey, uh, while you settle in, I'll go talk to the Jedi right now," he said uncertainly.  

"Okay, if you're sure you want to do that now," said Padmé looking at him.

"I'm sure," he said, hugging her for a moment.

~*~

Later that day, Mara came back to her room with the perfect piece of metal to use as a hilt.  It appeared to be exactly the right size for all the parts she would need.  Mara took apart her old lightsaber and began putting its pieces in the hilt of her new one.  It was a perfect fit.  Now all she needed was a new crystal for its blade.  She had been thinking that she would use either a Ruby or a Black Onyx, but she hadn't quite decided yet, let alone have a stone of any sort to use other than the Emerald from her old one.

Mara only knew of one place that would definitely have either of the two stones she would need, and that was the icy caves of Ilum.  Ilum  (AN: I found this in the databank on Starwars.com so its accurate!)  was the planet she had heard many of the Jedi back at the temple talk about, it was where most traveled to get the stones for their lightsabers.  Mara was sure that they would have both Rubies and Onyx there.  She would ask the Emperor about going there later.

~*~

Anakin walked through the familiar halls of the Jedi Temple.  Even after all those years he still knew his way around.  It was chilling to see that almost nothing had changed.  After walking for a few minutes, Anakin came to the chamber where the Jedi Masters could usually be found.  _'Well, this is it' _he thought as he opened the door.

_*_

AN:  Oh my gosh!  I'm so sorry that took so long!  Its been a whole month since I last updated!  I won't take so long for the next chapter, I promise!  My reason for taking so long, is that for about the last 3 weeks of school, I was absolutely loaded down with homework, then my family and I went on vacation for a week and had no access to a computer!  Sorry!  Reviews are always appreciated!

- Sarah


	22. Part 2: Chapter 16

Anakin walked through the familiar halls of the Jedi Temple. Even after all those years he still knew his way around. It was chilling to see that almost nothing had changed. After walking for a few minutes, Anakin came to the chamber where the Jedi Masters could usually be found. 'Well, this is it' he thought as he opened the door.  
  
Anakin entered the room. There sat Yoda, Mace Windu, and Adi Gallia (Klo Ploon was on a mission). "Hello Masters," he said bowing.  
  
"Skywalker," murmured Yoda evenly. "Surprised to see you so soon we are. Tell us about what happened five years ago, you must."  
  
"Yes, Master," said Anakin, bowing his head for a moment. Then he looked up and said confidently, "Five years ago..."  
  
Anakin went on to tell about exactly how and why he had turned to the dark side and gave the Jedi a lot of information about the 'Empire'  
  
"Anakin, why aren't Obi- Wan and Mara here?" asked Mace Windu. "Obi- Wan contacted us saying that he wouldn't be here for a while and that you would explain."  
  
Anakin sighed and bravely looked each of the Masters in the eye. "When we were on Alderaan, Obi- Wan and I spent a lot of time together. We were trying to fix our friendship. Mara got mad at Obi- Wan for that and she left Alderaan. He is looking for her right now,"  
  
"Does he believe that Mara is in danger?" asked Adi Gallia.  
  
"He wasn't sure." Anakin replied, "there was no way to know. He could sense her presence but couldn't tell if she was in danger."  
  
The Jedi were quiet for a collective moment when Yoda spoke. "Contact Obi- Wan can you?"  
  
Anakin nodded, "Before he left we secured a homing beacon on the hull of his ship. I have the ship's com frequency as well."  
  
"Try to contact him and then come see us later," said Mace Windu.  
  
"Yes Master," Anakin replied, "But what is my fate?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
"Decide this later we will," said Yoda, "Unsure of what to do we are."  
  
"Yes Master," said Anakin bowing to leave. "May the force be with you."  
  
~*~  
  
Obi- Wan's ship entered yet another sector. This time however he saw a star destroyer loom into view. 'Not good,' he thought, 'this ship isn't from the Republic. Its probably already spotted me too,'  
  
Sure enough, a voice came over the com channel seconds later. "Unidentified ship, please state your business in this sector. If you do not comply we will bring you on board,"  
  
"Uh, sorry wrong coordinates, I must have typed the wrong thing on my nav. computer!" he covered. "I'll just pull out and go now,"  
  
"I don't think so, Master Kenobi." said a different voice.  
  
Obi- Wan shuddered. That voice sounded awfully familiar... He tried to pull out and go into hyperspace and found that he couldn't. The ship had already began to pull him in! How was he ever going to get out of this?  
  
~*~  
  
Palpatine smirked. Obi- Wan Kenobi was about to be captured. It really was a pity that Mara wasn't here. She would surely enjoy seeing harm come to him. Not to worry though, she would be returning from Ilum in 4 days or so.  
  
"Take any weapons, comlinks, or any other devices he has and destroy them. Destroy his ship as well. Stun him as soon as he gets out of his ship. Put him in detention cell 56 D. Guard him heavily. If he escapes I will kill every one of you," he said into the com.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ani, what did the council say?" asked Padmé when Anakin returned.  
  
Anakin sighed, "They told me to try to contact Obi- Wan, and that my fate would be decided later."  
  
"Are you okay with that?" she asked, grasping his hand.  
  
Anakin nodded, "Yeah," he said, "The meeting went quite a bit better than I expected." he kissed her on the forehead, "By the way, where are Luke and Leia?"  
  
"Watching a holo movie.. War Stars I believe its called, although it may have been Star Wars. I'm not sure," she said, "Luke thinks its amazing but Leia doesn't really like it."  
  
Anakin grinned, "That movie is so crazy. ANyways, I suppose I ought to contact Obi- Wan," he said, going to the com. unit. (AN: yeah I know that was really corny, but I just had to put that in there!)  
  
Anakin punched in the numbers of Obi- Wan's com. signal. All he got was static. "Thats strange," he said.  
  
"What?" asked Padme, going to the com. unit as well.  
  
"All I got was static. I'll try again." he said as he punched in the numbers for the 2nd time. "Static again!"  
  
"Does he have it turned off?" she asked.  
  
"No. I don't think so. It shows that it just stopped working half an hour ago. I'll check his homing becon..." he said  
  
Anakin punched in some more numbers. "Says the homing beacon was terminated 28 minutes ago." he looked up, "Just after his com was terminated. I bet something has happened to him. I mean, why would his comlink stop working, and then the homing beacon stops a few minutes later?"  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Anakin went to the Jedi as soon as he could.  
  
"When I tried to contact him all I got was static. The homing beacon didn't work either."  
  
"Anakin, go to the sector where the homing beacon was destroyed in. See if Obi- Wan needs help,"  
  
"Yes Master," said Anakin, "Have you decided-"  
  
"Decide your fate we will, when you return," Yoda replied.  
  
"Yes Master," said Anakin bowing to leave.  
  
_*_  
  
AN: total writers block on this chapter... Sorry if it got to corny! I'll probably rewrite this one later! This story will be finished by the time summer is over... I will try to start on its sequel as soon as this is finished! Also, I want to thank my beta reader, friend, and padawan learner for all her help! Read her fanfics! Her user name is Soxfairy6! ^ - ^ Luv ya Juli! Review please! - Sarah 


	23. Part 2: Chapter 17

AN: Oh my gosh this took me forever!  I'm really sorry about the long wait!  Had terrible writers block!  I'm planning on finishing this before the end of summer, but if I don't, I will finish by the end of September.

I would like to thank my wonderful friend/beta reader/padawan, Juli(Padfoot Hoshi), she has been such an big help with all of this!  I'm not sure if chapters 15+ would have ever got written with out her!

I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed!  I always read my reviews and I am very thankful and glad to have all of you!

Aimeer- I'm glad you like it!  I hope you read on!

airforcebrat529-  I felt bad for Padme too...  Thank you!

AnakinandPadmeSkywalker-  I love your user name...  Although I would prefer AnakinandSarahSkywlaker myself ^ - ^ you've been a big help!  thanks!

AnakinsAngel208- Thanks so much for reviewing!  I especially liked reading the rather long one where you said you weren't taking your eyes off the screen lol ^ - ~ 

Anakins-Goddess-01- yay!  You put me on your fav. list!  Thanks a bunch!  Oh yeah, and I think Hayden is absolutly HOT too!

angelgirl- Thanks for your help on a better reason for Ani to turn!  Mine was really stupid :)

Arazal- aw I'm blushing, I'm glad you like it!

beachglass5387- I'm glad you like it!  And thanks for putting me on your fav. list!

beth- Only a 7 :(  I would've said at least an 8...  Oh well, thanks anyways though

CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur- Thanks for reviewing!  And thanks for the Han/Leia thing!  It was very helpful!

Code name: Anrui Yuy- Hm the queen of irony?  I like it!

Derenhelm Jade Skywalker- Oh okay, thanks for the Han/Leia thing!  They're farther apart in age than I had thought... 

DSRockStar- oh wow you put me on your fav. list!  Thanks so much! I like stories when Ani turns back too :D

FAN- I'm honered!  Thank you!

JarJarBinx- mesa isa honored to be having yousa reviewen

Jay Tuthill- you're so kind!

Jedi Padawan- Oh wow!  Thank you for putting me on your fav list!  And thanks for wishing me a happy birthday!  How nice!

lukeskywalker- thank u 4 ur reviews dey wer helpful lol

Maddie(Smiley Gurl 1019)- Thanks Maddie!  You've always been a big help with everything!  You're a great friend!

Maria- thanks!  I'm glad you think its 'interesting'

Master Solo- Takashi... thats japanese!  So I'll just say: Domo Arigato gonzimas...  ^ - ^

ME- Hi... I think I saw you in a mirror one time...  Thanks for your reviews!

Nautica7mk- I agree with you on the Episode III thing!  I don't want Ani to turn but I still want to see it!

Obi-obsessie- Cool!  A fellow Obi/Siri fan!  I agree!  I don't know where the whole Obi/Sabe thing came from!  I'll have some Obi/Siri in my sequel to this!

Obiwanfan- :D You we're one of my first reviwers!  Thanks!

Padawan Anaika- Thanks for your help about the slowing down thing!  It was to late to use that on this story, but I have used it on one of my other stories, and I'm using it on a story that is in the works!  Also, for the H/L thing thats what I had been thinking too...

Pad-Destiny24- Hi! talking with you on IM was fun!

Palpatine´s Hand- I felt bad for Mara as I was writing it.  Shes one of the better charaters in the books.  Thanks!

Renee- wow, you've reviewed a lot!  thanks sooo much!

Star Wars Freak- ;) that was really sweet of you!

SWFreak- you're so nice to me!  thank you!  talking to you on IM was so much fun!

SZ- Hm how did you find this fanfic Sharon?  I wonder lol.  Thanks for all your help, both at school and via the internet

To lazy to sign in- Yeah I'm to lazy to sign in too sometimes...  

Tryphaena- Thank you  I hope you read some of my newer chapters too...

Twyster- Oh a fellow trumpeter...  its not that hard to play ^ - ~...  thanks!

Urazz- Don't worry, Mara will hang around with Luke a lot in the sequel!

yoko/(Deeka90)- hi Deeka!  how did you find this story?  Oh wait I know, I had you read it even though you don't really like star wars lol...  Thanks soooo much!

Ysalimari- Quite prodigal, yes...  you're to kind!

Okay, now on with the story! ^ - ^

***

Changing Times: Part 2: Chapter 17

"Decide your fate we will, when you return," Yoda replied.

"Yes Master," said Anakin bowing to leave.  

Anakin's tone towards the masters had been nothing but respectful, but inside he wasn't to happy.  How could they be sending him away already?  He was worried about Obi- Wan no doubt, and he certainly hadn't expected them to accept him back easily but still...  Anakin sighed and continued to walk towards the docking bay where his ship was when he saw a familiar face.  This familiar face saw him as well.

"Anakin!" the familiar face cried, grinning at him.

"Hey Siri." he said grinning back.  Obi- Wan and Siri had been friends for as long as he could remember.  He had often had to work with Siri's padawan, Ferris, although neither of them had enjoyed it.  Siri had been somewhat of a second master to him due to all of the missions together.

"Long time no see...  Yoda told me what happened." she said putting a hand on his shoulder for a moment.  "Good to see you again."

"Good to see you too." he said.

"So...  Are you ready to go find Obi- Wan?  Do you have any idea of where he is?"  she asked him.

"I have a fair idea.  His comlink and tracking signal went off at about the same time..." he trailed off, "How did you know that I'm to find him?"

"My padawan Katana and I are coming with you, didn't the council tell you?" she asked him.

Anakin shook his head, "No they didn't.  I take it they've asked you and your padawan to baby-sit?"

"No- er- well kind of I guess." she said with a sheepish grin.

"Well don't worry about it then, I won't screw anything up to badly." he said.

"Ha ha, very funny.  I know perfectly well you're bound to mess **something **up...  From burning our only food source-" "I was 14!"  He cut in.  "To tripping the sensor and letting the droids know our location-" "Okay I was 18 but it was an accident!" he cut in again.  "You're bound to mess something up." she finished.

"So I messed up a few times..."

"A few?" she scoffed, "More like every other mission Ferris and I went with you on!"

"Not every other mission.  Closer to every 5th mission." he said indignantly.

Siri rolled her eyes, "Alright.  I'll see you tomorrow...  We'll leave at 7:00" she said turning to leave.

"Okay, bye," he said shaking his head.

~*~

"So what did they say?" asked Padmé once Anakin had returned.

"Yeah Dad what did they say?" asked Luke tugging at Anakin's hand, Leia tugging at the other.

"They said that I should go find Obi- Wan, and that they would 'decide my fate' when I returned...  I have to leave tomorrow."  Anakin replied, staring at the ground.

"How long will you have to be gone for?" Padmé asked him.

"Not long I hope, Siri and I will find him quickly enough." he replied.  "I don't need help, but the council has asked Siri and her padawan to come along.  I'm sure they just want to have someone they trust keep an eye on me.  They didn't tell me I wasn't going alone."  He rolled his eyes, "They've hired a babysitter for me."

Padmé laughed, "I've met Siri before.  Obi- Wan went on a lot of missions with her while you weren't," she paused slightly to find her words, "available to go."

"Daddy, do you really have to go?" asked Leia putting on her best pout face.

Anakin couldn't help but grin. "Yes, I really have to go," he said bending down to pick her up.  "But I promise I won't be gone for to long."

"Anakin.  If you don't mind, I think I'll go talk to the Chancellor now.  He'll be wanting to know what happened," said Padmé, "I'm not quite sure when I'll be back though.  He'll ask me a ton of questions and want to know every little detail.  Then he'll make me repeat it all for the records."

"Go ahead," he replied.

Padmé kissed him on the cheek, "Bye." she said, walking out the door.

After she had left, Anakin spoke, "So," he said setting Leia down, "What do you want to do?"

~*~

Mara glanced at her ship's chrono. Only 18 hours until she would arrive on Ilum.  She had heard that it was icy and very hard to find your way around on, but she wasn't afraid.  She could handle anything!  

~*~

Obi- Wan stared at every inch of his cell on the ship.  There was no obvious way to escape.  the walls had no visible seams or paneling; there were no vents of any kind; the door had no way of opening except from the outside; all his weapons and any item he could have used to escape were taken from him; the floor tiles wouldn't budge; and there was no chance of rescue as no one had any way to know of his location.  Yes, they could use his tracking signal, but he was on a ship, wasn't it likely they had flown away from where it had been?  

How was he going to manage to get out of this?  Was he going to get out of this?  He sighed and slumped against the wall.  There had to be a way, he just knew it.  Mara had somehow escaped from something like this.  He could sense that she had been here.  But she wasn't here now and she was alive as far as he knew.  How would she have gotten out?  He just wasn't sure.

~*~

"Okay, is _this _the right place?" Anakin asked.

"I think so.  It looks the same...  But it might have been over that way." said Leia gesturing with her hand.

Anakin just shook his head.  He had just learned the hard way not to ask 6 year olds what they wanted to do.  First, they had been unable to agree, and then he had foolishly suggested that they go get ice cream.  Leia had then said that she had been to a 'really cool' place before and that they should try to find it, and upon hearing that, Luke had wanted to find it too.  So now he was here.  Trying to find some ice cream place in the middle of Courescant.  He parked the speeder.

"Okay, lets see if this is it." he said with a half smile.

_*_

AN: I'll try to update within the next week or so!  Review please!


	24. Part 2: Chapter 18

"Senator, are you sure that he is to be trusted?" asked Chancellor Rothrock, fearfully.

"Yes.  I would trust Anakin with anything." Padmé replied.  She and the Chancellor had had strings quite similar to this for the past hour, and when he wasn't asking her if she trusted Anakin, he was asking for some crazy little detail that he really didn't need to know.  This new chancellor was so difficult to work with!  Palpatine may have been corrupt, but at least he didn't ask for every single little detail!  Padmé inwardly groaned, she was going to be here a while.

~*~

"Is this it, Leia?" asked Anakin.

"It looks like it." she replied.

"But so did the last five places we went to, and two of them didn't even sell ice cream." said Anakin.

"I'm almost positive this one is it!" she said, and luckily it was.

"What kind of ice cream do you guys want?" asked Anakin.

"Oh!  I want chocolate with chocolate chips and chocolate sauce on it!" said Leia excitedly.

"What about you Luke?" prompted Anakin when Luke didn't say anything.

"I don't know.  I don't think I've ever had ice cream before." Luke replied.

"You've never had ice cream?" exclaimed Leia, "You're kidding, right?"

Anakin chuckled, "I forgot, Tatooine doesn't have much of a variety of foods, does it?"

Luke shook his head, "It doesn't."

"Well, how about if you just try something then?"

"Okay!" Luke replied.

Half an hour later, after Luke and Leia had eaten their ice cream, Luke voiced what he had been afraid of since they had left Alderaan.  "Hey Dad?" he asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Is Mara going to be okay?"

Anakin thought for a moment.  "I don't know, Luke.  Obi- Wan went to look for her, and now I have to go find Obi- Wan.  I think she's alright, but she probably won't want to come back with us.  She was really angry with Obi- Wan, and that's my fault."

"Why is that your fault?" asked Leia.

"Well Jedi- they have different ranks.  You start out as a padawan, then a knight after passing some trials, then a master.  Knights and masters train padawans to become knights and masters like themselves.  Since padawan and their masters spend so much time together, they become close, almost like a mother or father to a son or daughter.  Most Jedi never marry or know their parents, as Jedi are taken from their parents when they're really young.  So young that they wouldn't remember them.

Anyways, at one time I was Obi- Wans padawan and he was, and still is, like a father to me.  When I was 22 years old, I turned to the dark side, and everyone thought I was dead.  Then, thanks to your mother and Obi- Wan, I managed to turn away from that.  But within the time I was supposedly dead, Obi- Wan took on Mara as his padawan.  Obi- Wan and I talked a lot on Alderaan, and on Tatooine, we were making up for lost time.  And I guess Mara thought Obi- Wan was going to disown her, and take me as his padawan.  She got mad at Obi- Wan and left."

"I still don't see how that's your fault." said Leia.  "Its Obi- Wan's more that it is yours.  He should have noticed the way she was acting and talked to her about it."

"Yeah. Mara said she was mad at Obi- Wan." Luke added.  "Its his fault he didn't notice."

~*~

Mara's ship landed on Ilum without difficulty.  Now to find her stone.  _This can't be to hard._ Mara tested the air on the planet.  It had enough oxygen in it that she could leave her ship without an air mask.  She left the ship and began to search for a cave.  _This landscape is so barren. It will be difficult to find a cave with the stone I need _  Mara continued to walk until she came to a small cave.  It was so dark she couldn't see her hand in front of her face.  She reached into her pocket and ignited a glow stick.  The walls of the cave glimmered in all sorts of colors in this light.  There were blues, purples, greens, yellows, whites, oranges, and, what she was looking for, reds.  

She approached the reds in awe.  The lightsaber she had had she hadn't made herself, so there was no choice in the color of its blade.  She had wanted red, but the master who had given it to her said that red wouldn't be a good choice.  Now she could have red.  Mara reached up and touched a bit of the stone.  She began to pull on it to try to get it to loosen itself from the cave wall.  She set her glow stick down and began to pull at it with both hands.  It began to loosen a little bit, but it appeared that she would need more than her hands to pull it loose.  Mara looked around.  Maybe if there was another stone that had already fallen, she could use it to pry this red one loose.

~*~

All four of the Skywalkers awoke around the same time since today, Anakin would leave to search for Obi- Wan.

"Can I come with you?" Luke asked as Anakin said goodbye to him.

Anakin shook his head.  "No, it may get a little to dangerous, but maybe some other time."

Luke put on his best pout face and Anakin levitated him into the air and tickled him with the force.  "No!  No!  Put me down!" said Luke through fits of laughter.  Anakin levitated him back to the ground, grinning.

"Bye, Dad," said Leia as Anakin hugged her.

"Bye, Leia," he replied.

"When are you going to come back?" she asked.

"Hopefully I won't be gone for to long.  Besides, I'm sure I would miss you to much if I were."

Leia grinned and said "Okay."

"Anakin," murmured Padmé as he took her in his arms.  He kissed her tenderly on the lips.  "Come back soon." she said.

"Don't worry, I will." he said, and he kissed her again.

"Ew!" said Luke, when he saw them kiss.  Leia glared at him, and both Anakin and Padmé laughed.

"Bye." said Anakin once they had stopped laughing, "I'll miss you." and with that, he got on to the ship where Siri and her padawan we're waiting.

"Very strong in the force he is," said Yoda who had watched this whole scene from a distance.

Master Windu nodded. "Do you think that prophecy is true?  Was Anakin really the one to bring balance to the force?"

"Hm...  Skywalker has come close, but not balanced the force is.  Balance to the force someone else will bring."

"The only question is, who?" said Mace.

_*_

AN: Sorry that took me so long!  Please R&R!  I will try to update soon ^ - ^  Oh yeah, and if you we're wondering, that last bit with Yoda and Windu will have a lot of importance in the sequel!

- Sarah


	25. Part 2: Chapter 19

"Senator Amidala," said Mace.

"Master Yoda, Master Windu." said Padmé acknowledging them, her voice taking on her diplomatic tone.

"Your children these are?" asked Yoda.

Padme's tone softened a little, "Yes, this is Luke, and this is Leia," she said gesturing at them.

"Hello sirs," said Leia, using the diplomatic tones as Bail and the Alderaanian scholars had taught her to.

"Hi," said Luke vaguely, who was staring at Yoda's strange appearance.

Leia elbowed him, her face not moving a muscle.

Yoda chuckled, "Strong in the force they are," he said to Padmé.

Padmé, Yoda, and Mace began to talk about all that had happened, but Luke tuned them out. He was going to follow his father. "Psst, Leia," he said, whispering.

"What is it?" she asked, out of the corner of her mouth.

"Make sure they don't notice I'm gone."

"Gone?" she asked.

"I'm going to follow Dad.  He showed me where he was going on a map of the Galaxy yesterday.  I wrote down the coordinates.  I want to help fined Obi- Wan and Mara."

Leia turned to look at him as though he were crazy, "Luke, there's nothing you could do anyways." she told him matter-of-factly.

"Yes I can.  You'll see!  Just make sure they don't notice I'm gone!"

"Fine, but if anyone asks, I had nothing to do with this!"

"Thanks, Leia!" said Luke, as he began to back away slowly.

_Be careful! _she thought.

_I will. _he thought back.

Luke spotted a one-man fighter pilot immediately.  Although he had never been off Tatooine he was a fair pilot for his age and inexperience.  He could pilot just about anything he got his hands on when he was on Tatooine.  Owen and Beru had been frantic- especially Owen- but one time he had even found an old smashed up pod, fixed it, and flew around in it for a while.  He had wanted to try to enter a race, but his- he paused in his thoughts at a loss of what to think of them as- but his Aunt and Uncle wouldn't let him.

Luke climbed into the cockpit of the ship.  He glanced over at where his mother and Leia were standing.  Apparently Leia had managed to keep them from noticing.  

_Lets see what this thing can do! _Luke thought to himself.  He looked at the controls.  They weren't to different from that old racer he had fixed.  He would be able to work them easily.  He pulled out of the hangar bay and into the atmosphere with ease.  He looked at his hand where he had written the coordinates.  He punched them in and his ship soon took off, the stars swirling into blackness around him.

~*~

"Well it was good to see you again, Master Yoda, Master Windu.  Leia, Lu-" Padmé stopped what she was saying. Luke was no where in sight.  "Leia, where did Luke go?" she asked her daughter.

Leia only pointed at a small, one man fighter that was leaving the hangar bay.  Padmé caught a glimpse of the pilot.  It was Luke

~*~

Even when he had been perhaps the most evil man in the galaxy, Anakin had always been able to sense Padme's feelings, no matter how far away they were.  Something was wrong.  She was in shock, and she was saddened and surprised.  He used his force sense to reach out and touch her mind.  It was Luke he had done something.

"Master says there's a comm. coming through for you," said Katana, entering the ship's passenger area, where Anakin had been meditating.  Katana was Siri's 17-year-old apprentice, a mon calamari female.

"Thank you," Anakin replied, standing up to go into the pilot's compartment.

"Siri, what's the comm. say?" Anakin asked.

Siri turned to grin at him.  "Anakin, your son has followed us.  Apparently he wrote down the coordinates we would be going to and he's taken a small fighter and left."

Anakin sunk into the co-pilot seat next to her.  "Do they have his comm. frequency?"

"Yes, but he's got it turned off.  No one can contact him."

"Did they have any idea of what we should do?" he said, shutting his eyes.

Siri snorted, "None.  The just told us that so we could 'be prepared'"

"How much longer until we arrive?"

"15 standard hours." came Katana's voice.

"Do you have any ideas, Padawan?" asked Siri, turning to look at her.  "I haven't any, and I doubt Anakin does either."

"Well...  Anakin could try to talk to his son with the force...  I mean if its his son they must have some kind of connection, right, Master?"

"I suppose its worth a shot," said Anakin.  He reached out with the force.  _Luke _he called.  And to his surprise, Luke answered.  _What is it, Dad? _ came the reply.

"It worked," he murmured, so Siri and Katana could hear.

_Luke, I want you to turn your ship around and go back to Courescant._ Anakin thought at him.

_No, Dad!  I want to help Mara! I want to help you find her!_

You'll be helping Mara and I both by turning around and going back to Courescant.  I don't want you to get hurt.

_I won't!  I promise!  _Luke thought _Mara is my best friend!  I want to help her!  I want to help you!_

Luke!  Please go back to Courescant.

Luke said no more as he was set on helping Mara.

_Please Luke! _Anakin thought.  But Luke simply ignored this.  _Okay, Luke, now I'm **not **asking you to go back, I'm **telling **you!  Go back to Courescant!_

Dad, I'm not going back.  I'm sorry.

~*~

Mara sat at the controls of her ship.  It was only 13 more standard hours until she would reach the Emperor's ship- with her new lightsaber in hand.  She gripped it in her hand.  It was just the right size.  It fit in her hand perfectly.  She had done well on building it.

_*_

AN: I have the rest of this plot written out on a piece of notebook paper, so its good as done since all I have to do is actually write/type the next few chapters.  Right now it looks like There will be around 3-5 more chapters as well as a sequel that should be around the length of this story.  I also plan to rewrite the first few chapters of this as I feel they aren't very well written at all, and I became surprised upon rereading them that I haven't received any flames about them- yet that is.  Thank you for all of your support and I will try to update soon! ^ - ^

- Sarah


	26. Part 2: Chapter 20

Obi- Wan wasn't quite sure how many days it had been since he had been taken prisoner.  He knew that not to long ago they had tried to interrogate him and had failed.  He also knew that getting out of this place would be an incredible feat, and that it was quite unlikely that he would do so without assistance.  And although he was sure Anakin or Padmé had noticed his comm. and ship had been destroyed, he was on a star ship so it was unlikely that they would ever find him here.  The star ship had probably gone into hyperspace and was in a totally different location.  He shook his head.  He would just have to deal with things as they came.

~*~

Padmé clutched her daughter tightly.  What had they been thinking?  There was nothing Luke could do for Mara, and there was no reason Leia shouldn't have told her what Luke was doing.  She closed her eyes, blinking back tears, she had just got her family back and now it was possible that- _No I'm not going to think that!_- Padmé shook her head and stood up.

"Mom?" said Leia, quietly.

"Yes, Leia," said Padmé, careful not to show that she had been on the verge of tears.

"Luke and Daddy will be back soon.  And so will Obi- Wan."

Padmé nodded, "I know." she said, "And Mara will be too."

Leia shook her head, "I _know _Luke, Daddy, and Obi- Wan will be back, but I don't think Mara will be...." she trailed off, "I'm not sure how I know, but I know."

Despite herself, Padmé smiled, Leia had a lot of Anakin in her, although Leia looked a lot like she had when she had been a child, Leia definitely had more of Anakin's personality.  Leia- as well as Luke- seamed to be sensitive to the force, just like Anakin.  "I'm sure they'll all be back safe and sound." Padmé replied.

~*~

Anakin sat wearily at the controls of the ship.  Every hour or so he and Siri switched off on who would pilot.  He had just started his turn, and he was already sick of it.  He glanced at the controls it was about 1 more hour until they would arrive at the sector they were supposed to.  There was a planet in the sector, but there was no information on it.  As far as the records went it didn't even have a name.  Maybe it was just him, but it seemed like there was something important going on.  Why wouldn't this planet have a name?

~*~

Mara brought her ship out of hyperspace.  She had made it back without trouble.  She keyed in a request to land, and the tractor beam just pulled her in.  She rolled her eyes, she had gotten here and back without trouble, why should landing be any- her thoughts stopped.  Obi- Wan was on this ship.  She put up force shields instantly.  Maybe he hadn't sensed her yet, but when she felt him try to touch her mind and find out what was going on, she knew he had realized she was going to be on the ship too.

The docking bay closed behind her.  She opened the cockpit and wasn't surprised to see several stormtroopers and an Admiral- the same one whom she had seen when she had first arrived here- stood waiting for her.  "Lady Jade," the Admiral said, "The Emperor has requested to speak with you."

Mara nodded to him and followed as he led her to the Emperor's throne room.

~*~

"Ah, Mara, have you a new weapon?" Palpatine asked.

"Yes, Master," said Mara, igniting her new, red blade.

"Good, good, everything is going as planned." he said.

~*~

Luke sighed, in 75 minutes he would reach the place he was supposed to.  Where that place was however, he had no clue.  

_Luke? _called Anakin with the force.

_Yes Dad?_

I want you to be careful.  I know there is nothing I can do to get you to go back right now, but if we do get into trouble, I want you to pull out and head right back to Courescant, okay?

Okay, I will.

Thanks.  So, how do you like having to sit for so long?  Are you bored of it?

No, not yet.  I like flying!  I like piloting even more.

Luke could almost hear his Father laughing through the force, That's good to know.

~*~

Obi- Wan was startled out of his meditation.  Mara was in this sector.  She was being brought upon this ship.  He reached out with the force to see if he could tell what she was doing.  He nearly gasped in surprise.  She wasn't surprised that she was being pulled on board.  In fact she was happy about it.  She was also...  He wasn't sure how to put it...  Almost completely Engulfed with the Dark Side of the force and only a little of her old self remained.  He shook his head.  He had been a fool.  He now knew that it was more than likely that she had chosen the same path that Anakin once had, but he had managed to get Anakin back, hadn't he?  Maybe just maybe, he could get Mara back too.  But in his heart, Obi- Wan knew that this was very, very unlikely.

~*~

Siri and Katana danced across the passenger part of the ship.  They were having a spar so Katana could practice her dueling techniques.  Both out of breath, the two collapsed onto the ground.  "Good- Job- Padawan," Siri said, between breaths.  "You're- Getting- Better,"

Katana grinned, "Thank- You- Master," Katana replied.

It was then that Anakin walked in, "Siri, its you're turn to pilot." he said.

Siri nodded, still out of breath, "Okay." she said, "Hey, why don't you two spar?  I'm sure you both could use the practice."

Katana stood up eagerly, no matter how tired she was, she was never to tired to fight.

Anakin grinned, and ignited his light saber.  His old, blue light saber, from before he had turned to the Dark Side.  The one Obi- Wan had given Padmé to keep.

Siri shook her head, grinning, and went into the cockpit.

Katana ignited hers as well and quickly met his blade with hers.

Ten minutes later, neither had faltered a bit.

"You're- Good- At- This," he said, with each blow he blocked.

"Thanks." she said, blocking his blows in turn.

_*_

AN:  Sorry that took so long!  I started school on August 27th, so you can expect updates on weekends only now :(  Also, this should be over within...  2 or 3 more chapters I would guess. Please Review!

- Sarah


	27. Part 2: Chapter 21

"We're coming out of hyperspace!" Siri called from the cockpit.

Anakin nodded, and shut his lightsaber off, and Katana did likewise.

Anakin strapped himself into the co pilot's seat and Katana strapped herself into a seat behind Anakin and Siri.

The ship lurched and came to a stop...  right into the path of a star destroyer.

Anakin's eyes widened in realization.  He should have known these coordinates.  They were at Wayland.  A planet Palpatine had just discovered and was using it to store things.  His senses came to life.  Obi- Wan was here, and so was Palpatine.

"Siri.  Pull out." he said, his eyes not leaving the sight of the star destroyer.

"Yeah, I think we had better..." she said, as she tried to put it back into hyperspace.  Nothing happened.

"Pull out." he repeated, having not noticed that she had already tried.

"I can't!" Siri cried, "We're in a tractor beam!"

This startled Anakin out of staring at the star destroyer, "They know its me.  I'm sure this is on direct orders from Palpatine.  He can sense me!  I know he can!"

"He's on that ship?" asked Siri.

Anakin nodded, "And so are Obi- Wan and Mara."

The tractor beam continued to pull them in.  "I think I have an idea," Anakin said.  "I think we could lure a few storm troopers up here.  I know my way around this ships, I spent a majority of the last 5 years on them.  We can pose as storm troopers, get Obi- Wan and Mara, and get out of here."

"Are you sure that will work?" Katana asked, looking from Siri to Anakin.

"Its worth a shot." Siri told her.

All were silent for a few moments until the tractor beam had fully pulled them in.

"Jedi!  We know you're in there!  Come out now!" came a voice over the comm.

"Don't do anything," Anakin muttered, walking into the passenger area.  Then he told the landing ramp to extend itself, and sure enough five storm troopers began to run on board.  He closed the ramp and slammed them in to the wall with the force.  Four were knocked unconscious but one remained conscious enough to attempt shooting his blaster.  Anakin, however, was to fast for him, and slammed him into another wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Hurry up!" he called to Siri and Katana.

"Siri, take that ones armor," he said gesturing at one, "Katana, you take that one."

Anakin picked up a storm trooper and began to put on the armor.  Siri and Katana did likewise.

"C'mon, lets get off this ship before they realize what's happened." Anakin said, his voice muffled by the helmet he was now wearing.

~*~

Obi- Wan's force sense jumped in surprise.  Siri was here.  So was Anakin.  He reached out to them through the force.  They had come for him!  No longer would he remain in this prison cell!  He smiled slightly, but then remembered what had become of Mara.  Did they know what she had done?  Did they know that the Emperor himself was on board this ship?  He hoped they wouldn't come to trouble just because of him.

~*~

"Okay, prisoner cells are this way," said Anakin, leading Siri and Katana through the corridors of the ship.

Never once were they questioned and Anakin was beginning to wonder how he had ever trusted the Imperial security so heavily.

"We're getting closer," said Siri, "I can sense Obi- Wan."

The turned a few more corners until they finally came to the prisoner cell block.

"We're to transfer Obi- Wan Kenobi to cell block 87 C, part of code seven-two-three prisoner transfer," said Anakin, confidently.

What _are you thinking?_ Siri thought at him through the force.

_I know all of the Imperial codes this guy isn't a threat. _Anakin thought back.

"Right away," said one of the guards, who appeared to be of a fairly high military ranking.

The guard led them to the cell that Obi- Wan was apparently in.

"Out," the guard, told Obi- Wan, shortly.

"Gladly," said Obi- Wan, trying his best to hide his smile.

"What are you so happy about?" Anakin asked, forcing his voice to sound totally cold.

"Nothing." Obi- Wan replied.

"It had better stay that way." Anakin said.

"Do you want back up? This ones trouble." said the guard.

"No, I think we can handle it." Anakin replied, taking electrocuffs and putting them around Obi- Wan's writs. 

And with that, Anakin left.  Obi- Wan walked directly behind him, and Siri and Katana stood on either side of Obi- Wan.

"And that," said Anakin as soon as they left the prison cell, "Is how being a former Sith lord comes in handy.  Now lets go find Mara."

~*~

Luke came out of hyperspace and was shocked to see a huge ship- a Star fighter he believed it was called- come into view.

"Unidentified ship, please state your business here, if you do not comply we will bring you in."

_Not good! _Luke thought.  What should he say?  But before Luke could do anything, he felt his ship move forward.  _Wait!  Mara is here!  And so is my Dad!  I know they are!  Maybe this will be okay! _

~*~

"They're here," said Palpatine.

"Who is here, Master?" Mara asked.

"You should know," he growled, "Obi- Wan, the former Lord Vader, and several others who have come to 'rescue him'"

Mara was about to respond when she suddenly felt something.  Luke!  He was here!  Had he decided to join her?

"We fight them now," said Palpatine, who had his eyes closed.

Mara nodded, who too now had her eyes closed.

~*~

When Anakin, Obi- Wan, Siri, and Katana finally reached the docking bay, they were shocked to see that there weren't any guards in sight.  Obi- Wan's electrocuffs were removed and Anakin, Siri, and Katana removed their armor.  Then, all four of the Jedi's danger sense's flickered, and two lightsaber's were heard igniting.

Anakin knew who it was.  He drew his light saber, and Katana and Siri did likewise.  Obi- Wan, however was weaponless.

"I was wondering when you would return, _Lord Vader,_" Palpatine, sneered at Anakin.

"I would prefer to be called Anakin," Anakin replied, taking a step forward.

"He is no longer your servant," Voiced Obi- Wan.

"He has returned to the lightside of the force," added Siri, stepping forward.

"Ah, but with his leaving, another has seen the truth.  Mara Jade, has now seen the truth.  She has finally learned that your ways are foolery."

"They are not foolery.  You have simply _tricked _Mara into believing your ways, just as you did me." Anakin replied, moving to engage Palpatine.

Palpatine smirked, and the battle began.

"Mara, why?" asked, Obi- Wan.

Mara rolled her eyes, completely ignoring him.

Anakin and his former Master's blades clashed.  Attack, defense, attack, defense.  They appeared to be evenly matched.

Siri stepped forward and tried to help Anakin with his fight.

Palpatine was to fast for her.  He force slammed her away, Siri fighting consciousness.

"Master!" Katana cried, running forward to avenge Siri.  She too tried to help Anakin with his fight.

"Katana!  No!" Siri managed.

But it was to late for Katana.  She caught the back swipe of a blow Palpatine had tried to launch at Anakin.  For Katana, the world began to spin, and then it simply...  Stopped.

"PADAWAN!" Siri yelled, in tears now.  It was then, that she fell into unconsciousness.  Both from the blow Palpatine had given her, and from the shock of her Padawan's death.

~*~

When Luke's ship came into the docking bay, he was surprised to see no one.  He did however, hear the clashing of lightsabers.  He climbed out of the cockpit of his ship, and ran to where he heard the sounds of the battle.

His Father was fighting someone, Obi- Wan was retrieving a light saber from some lady.

"Luke, stay back!" Anakin called, sensing his son's presence.

Palpatine, finally noticing what Obi- Wan was doing, slammed Obi- Wan into a wall, knocking him unconscious as well.

Luke ran, to where Obi- Wan had fallen, and grasped the light saber Obi- Wan had been retrieving.

He had to help his Father, he had to help Mara.  His eyes rested on Mara, she was standing off to the side, watching Anakin and the Emperor fight.  Gleams of happiness came into her eyes whenever the Emperor tried to strike a blow at Anakin.  Luke narrowed his eyes.  He had to help his Father.  It appeared as though even his best friend wasn't helping.

Before Luke could do anything to help, both Anakin and Palpatine tried to slam each other into a wall at the same time.  Both, were knocked unconscious leaving only Luke and Mara able to fight.

"Dad!" cried Luke, running to his Father.

"Master!" Mara cried at the same time, trying to aid Palpatine.

However, both were unconscious beyond the point of waking up soon.

"Luke." said Mara, coming over to her friend, "What are you doing here?" she asked, hugging him.

"I had to help you.  I had to help my Dad." He replied.

"I don't need any help." she said.

"Yes you do." Luke told her, "I can tell.  You've changed.  You aren't...  the same as you were."

Mara nodded. "I know.  Luke I'm – I think I'm supposed to be your enemy now."

"My enemy?"

"Yes," she said, "I am a sith now.  If I'm not mistaken, you are to become a Jedi."

Luke nodded uncertainly, "But we can still be friends, Mara." Luke said, smiling hopefully at her.

Mara shook her head, "We can't."

"Why is that?"

"Because." she said, "Because of everything.  Luke, you were, and probably still are my best friend, so I'm going to let you take all of them, and go."

"Mara wh-"

"I'll deal with my Master.  Just take them and go.  My master will kill you all if you don't.  And I don't want that to happen." she said, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Luke nodded.  He hugged his friend.  "I hope we see each other again, someday, Mara." he said.

A small smile came onto Mara's face, "Me too." she said, "Now be gone, if my Master comes back to consciousness all of this is pointless."

"Thanks, Mara."

_*_

AN: I know that's a little longer than usual, but that's okay!  I plan to be totally finished with this story in two more chapters.  Then on to the sequel! :)

I love you all so much, and thanks for reviewing!

- Sarah


	28. Part 2: Chapter 22

Mara helped Luke bring everyone on board the ship that Anakin, Siri, and poor Katana had taken out to this place.

"Thanks for everything, Mara," Luke said, as he walked up the ramp of the ship.

"Not a problem, Luke, not a problem." Mara replied with a sad smile.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with?" Luke asked.

Part of Mara wanted to scream 'Yes!  I never want to come back here again!' but instead she said, "No.  My place is here."

"If you're sure..." Luke said, "If I go now, are we still best friends?"

Mara nodded, "We'll always be best friends, Luke." she said.

~*~

Anakin shook his head, everything was fuzzy.  Why was that?  Then he remembered.  They had been fighting Palpatine!  He had been knocked unconscious!  Anakin tried to sit up but everything became dizzy for him.  He vaguely heard someone- he couldn't tell who- say "We'll always be best friends, Luke."

What was going on?  He heard someone else say, "I'll miss you," and then the door to the ship closed.  Anakin tried shook his head, his vision coming into focus, and memory of everything that had happened came into focus as well.  Luke had just stepped on board the ship.

"Luke?  What are you doing here?" Anakin asked, standing up.  "What happened?"

"I'll tell you everything later, but right now we need to go," Luke said, going into the cockpit.

~*~

Mara smiled a little to herself as Luke's ship pulled out of the hangar bay and into space.  She would find another way to harm Obi- Wan, a way that didn't involve Luke.  Mara walked over to her Master's crumpled form.  She would have a lot of explaining to do when he awoke.

~*~

"She _let_ us go?" Anakin asked, as Luke explained what had happened.

Luke nodded and smiled, "I'm not surprised."

Anakin closed his eyes, if they didn't get Mara back soon, it was more than likely she would loose what innocence she still had.  He knew the training Sith had to undergo.  Palpatine would teach her to hate, and teach her that the force was a tool for her disposal, nothing more.  He had half a mind to go back to Wayland and get Mara back that instant.  Who knew what Palpatine would do to her if he found out what she had just done!  However, he knew it was more than likely that Siri and Obi- Wan were hurt pretty badly, probably with broken bones, and Siri emotionally hurt because of Katana's death.  He himself would probably have several bruises and he knew he had sprained his wrist.  _At this time there is nothing we can do for Mara _he reasoned.

"Dad, Mara will be fine," Luke said, reading his Father's thoughts.

Anakin turned to regard him, "I know," he lied.

~*~

Obi- Wan came back into consciousness to see Siri laying next to him, crying.  He tried to move his mouth to ask her what was wrong, but found it very difficult.  He closed his eyes again.  He knew what had happened, he just didn't know where the were.  They had been fighting Palpatine and- Mara.  He shut his eyes.  The Mara he had known was surely gone.  Katana was gone too, killed by Palpatine.  That was why Siri was crying.  Anakin and Luke were here too.  He just didn't know exactly where.  He tried to sit himself up, but found he didn't have the strength.  One of his arms was broken.  He propped himself up on his elbow, the one not broken.

"Siri?" he asked, propping himself up on his elbow further.  "Are you okay?"

Siri shook her head.  "She- she died, because of me." she said, coming over to him.  Apparently she could stand.  "I was in charge of her, she was my Padawan, and she died."

"Siri," he said, trying to sit himself up.  Siri bent down and helped him stand up.  "Its okay.  Katana is in a better place.  She is one with the force.  Everything will be alright," he said, pulling her into a one armed hug.

Siri didn't say anything but only sobbed onto his shoulder.  Obi- Wan knew Siri needed him now, just has he had needed her when Anakin had gone.  Siri had been there for him, at least to talk to.  He knew this was hard for her.  He had never ever seen her cry.  Never.  If something was bothering her, she never let it show.  This was _Siri _crying.

"Siri," he whispered, "Katana died nobly.  She died fighting the most powerful Sith Lord we have ever come across.  It wasn't your fault.  There was nothing you could have done."

"I know that, but I still wish I could have been there for her, spent more time with her." Siri said, into his shoulder.

"I know, I know," he replied.

~*~

Half an hour after Obi- Wan and Siri had awoken, Luke and Anakin came out of the cockpit to check on them.  "I was wondering when you'd realize we were awake." Obi- Wan, said as quietly as he could.

Anakin smirked, Obi- Wan and Siri were sitting down on a bench, Siri was asleep on Obi- Wan's shoulder.  "We knew you were, we just let you be."

Obi- Wan rolled his eyes, "Very funny Anakin, so where are we?"

"We're on our way to Courescant.  Only two more hours until we arrive." Anakin replied.

"So what exactly happened?" Obi- Wan asked, "Back on the ship I mean?"

Luke began to explain what had happened for the second time.

_Maybe Mara isn't completely gone after all. _Obi- Wan thought with a small smile.

~*~

Their ship pulled into Courescant, with ease.  Padmé, Leia, Yoda, and Mace Windu, greeted them.

Padmé nearly knocked poor Obi- Wan over as she was running to Anakin. She kissed him soundly.

"Let him breathe Padmé!" said Obi- Wan, who couldn't help but grin.

Padmé turned to half glare- half grin at Obi- Wan.  Then she turned and found Luke.  "Don't ever scare me like that again!" she said, hugging Luke tightly.

"Daddy!" called Leia, running to hug Anakin.  Anakin smiled, at Leia and picked her up.

"Some welcoming committee," remarked Siri.

Obi- Wan shook his head, chuckling.

~*~

Once everyone had finished exchanging greetings, Anakin, Obi- Wan, and Siri needed to see the Jedi Council where they would tell of what had happened.

"Show potential as a Jedi he does." Yoda said when they told of Luke's appearance.  "Tested to become a Jedi, young Skywalker shall be."

"And Leia?" Anakin had asked.

"Not as strong in the force is she." Yoda replied, he paused for a moment, "Tested to become a Jedi she too shall be."

The three of them proceeded to explain everything, and no one spoke when they told of Katana's death.

"We're deeply saddened by this, and we can only give you our deepest regrets, Siri." said Mace Widu.

"You're thoughts dwell on her.  You mustn't blame yourself for her death." Kloo Ploon agreed.

Obi- Wan smiled at her reassuringly, and Siri said, "I know."

The three of them finally finished explaining, when Obi- Wan asked what Anakin had been wondering the whole time.

"Is Anakin to become a Jedi?"

Yoda closed his eyes, "A difficult decision this has been." he said.

"Anakin betrayed us once before." Adi Gallia interjected.

"However he overcame his betrayal." said Obi- Wan more sharply than he meant to.  "He is with _us_ now."

Yoda chuckled, "Insistent on him being a Jedi you are, Obi- Wan."

"Have you come to a decision, Masters?" Anakin asked, quietly bowing his head with as much control over his impatience as he could manage.

And a genuine smiles played across everyone's face as Yoda said, "A decision we have come to.  A Jedi you shall be."

_*_

AN: ::sobs:: one more chapter and this story will be over!!!  Thanks everyone for all of your reviews throughout all of this.  If not for you, I would never have written this in the first place!

- Sarah


	29. Part 2: Chapter 23

It truly was a happy time.  Anakin had rushed off to find Padmé, Obi- Wan and Siri trying to keep up with him.  Everything was seeming to go as it should have, if Anakin had never turned to the dark side in the first place.

Later that day, Luke and Leia were taken to the Council to be tested.  Midi- chlorine counts were taken and everyone was surprised to find that Luke's count was **double** Anakin's, and that Leia's midi- chlorine count was about ten thousand less than Anakin's.  After further testing the council concluded that both Luke and Leia were to be trained as Jedi.

~*~

Mara surprisingly went unpunished when Palpatine came into consciousness.  She used the force to make her story more believable.  She told him that she had been knocked unconscious by Luke, and had woken up only moments before he had woken up.  She told him that everyone had somehow escaped.  To her surprise, Palpatine believed her.  Or if he didn't, he said nothing.

~*~

"Give to you the rank of Jedi Knight the council does." said Yoda at Anakin's formal ceremony.

Anakin bowed to Yoda, "Thank you Master."

He turned to bow to Obi- Wan, "Thank you Master," he said again, honestly thankful for everything Obi- Wan had done for him.  From helping  him with his first lessons at the temple to turning him away from the evil being he had become, Anakin was thankful for all Obi- Wan had done.

And although the dialogue was rehearsed and had been said my so many other master's, so many times before, Obi- Wan meant it when he said, "Thank you Anakin."  Anakin had been the dearest friend he had ever had, Obi- Wan had learned so much from him, and was glad to have his best friend back.

At this point Obi- Wan would have cut Anakin's padawan braid off, however he didn't have one so the two of them left the Council chambers.  A comfortable silence passed between the two.  What should have happened many years previously had finally happened.

~*~

Padmé hugged Anakin tightly, she was so glad he was back, and now he was finally a Jedi Knight.  On top of that both Luke and Leia would become Jedi as well, and both of them had been bouncing off the walls for the past half hour while waiting for Anakin and Obi- Wan to return.

"Anakin?" Padmé asked.

"Hm?"

"Who is going to train Luke and Leia?"

"I'm not sure.  I could train one of them and...  Hey, Obi- Wan?"

Obi- Wan didn't hear him, as he was explaining something to Luke and Leia.  Then Luke got bored and started running around, but Leia was captivated and continued to listen.

Anakin laughed.  "I think we know now." he said, gesturing at Leia and Obi- Wan.

Padmé nodded and kissed Anakin on the cheek, "I suppose."

"And I know." Anakin said, kissing her soundly on the lips.

~*~

Later that afternoon Anakin spoke to Obi- Wan.

"Obi- Wan?" he said, approaching his friend.

"Yes?"

"Do you think you want a Padawan?" he asked, "Both Luke and Leia will need training..."

Obi- Wan smiled slightly, "I'm not sure.  If Mara were to come back-"

Anakin lowered his voice incase someone such as Luke might over hear, "Mara isn't going to come back anytime soon.  Trust me, I _know _the lessons she'll have to learn.  The next time we see her she'll be just as immersed in the dark side as I was, if not more.  She's starting her training as a Sith at such a young age, its unlikely she will ever turn back.  I managed to come back after five years of training, the next time we see her won't be in five years.  I doubt it will even be in ten."

Obi- Wan nodded, "I don't know.  I guess you're right.  She probably won't ever come back will she?  Fine.  Then in response to your first question, yes, I am willing to train Luke or Leia as my Padawan."

~*~

Moments later, Anakin, Obi- Wan, Luke, and Leia went to the Jedi Council to finalize what Anakin and Obi- Wan had just discussed.  Anakin was to take Luke as his Padawan, as Obi- Wan was to Leia.

"Back so soon, are you?" asked Yoda, when the group entered the council chambers.

"I would like to take my son, Luke Skywalker as my apprentice," Anakin told the council, his voice echoing through the chambers.

"We aren't surprised." said Adi Gallia with a slight smile.

"Then he is your Padawan." Mace Windu said, closing his eyes.

"Thank you Masters." Anakin said, bowing.

"And what is it you wanted, Master Kenobi?" Kloo Ploon asked.

"I wish to take Leia Skywalker as my Padawan learner." Obi- Wan told them confidently.

At this the council exchanged glances.  This was unexpected.  None of the Masters said anything for a few moments.

"Then you're Padawan, she shall be." Yoda said.

"Thank you Masters." said Obi- Wan, "I will not fail."

~*~

Anakin took Luke and Leia back to their apartment while Obi- Wan stayed at the temple saying he was tired.  On his way to his quarters he ran directly into Siri.  Siri rubbed her head and said, "Was that absolutely necessary?"

Obi- Wan grinned, took her hand to pull himself up, and told her, "Sorry, my mind was another place completely."

"I told you that there was such a thing as to much meditating!" Siri mock scolded.

"Ha ha, very funny." said Obi- Wan, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing here anyway?  I figured you would be with Anakin, I mean, I suppose you've just begun to catch up with him."

Obi- Wan shook his head, "No, I figured Anakin and Padmé would want some time alone, and time with Luke and Leia.  I told them I was tired and I was heading to my room.  What are you doing?  This area is no where near your quarters."

"I was bored I guess.  I'm trying to keep my mind off of- well you know.  I was going to go to the practice halls and see if anyone wanted to have a mock battle.  I need to do something, anything really.  In the mood to fight?" Siri asked, knowing Obi- Wan would likely say no.

She was right, he started to tell her that he was to tired but she interrupted him and said, "What, getting to old, Obi- Wan?  Afraid I'll beat you?" she grinned, knowing that there was no way he would say no now.

Obi- Wan laughed, "You know me to well." he said, "Fine, I'll go."

"You're right, I do." Siri said, and she began to walk off towards the practice halls.

Obi- Wan shook his head and followed, though the didn't realize it at the time, their friendship would become something vital in both their lives, and what they also didn't realize was that that friendship that they had had for so many years, might just turn into something _more_ than friendship.

~*~

And so everything was finally right with the Skywalkers.  It was amazing what fate had in store for them.  They all knew that no matter what would happen they would remain strong, and stand together through everything.  So many hardships would ensue them over the next years but they would overcome each one, a little stronger because of it.

Upon their returning from seeing the council they stood at the window of their apartment and looked out at the Courescant skyline.  Anakin put his arm around Padme's shoulder, Luke and Leia by their sides.  The galaxy was a forever changed place due to the events of the last weeks.  Anakin kissed her forehead, perfectly content.  She smiled up at him.  When she had first met that little boy on Tatooine all those years ago, she had had no idea where that simple twist of fate would take her.

It was then that a vision came to Anakin.  It was of himself and Leia.  He saw himself torturing Leia.  However he wasn't himself, he was Darth Vader, and Leia was much older, probably around age 20.  Anakin shuddered, and the vision changed to himself- or rather Darth Vader- having a light saber duel with Luke.  He cut his own son's hand off, and then Luke screamed as he heard himself telling Luke that he was his Father.  This vision too faded, and he saw himself dying, Luke was there.  Anakin shuddered again and the vision faded back to reality.  He was thankful for all that had happened, and knew that something similar to those visions would have happened if not for Padmé, Obi- Wan, Luke, Leia, and even Mara.  He decided that he definitely liked his current state, and probable future much more than the one he might have had if not for them.

Anakin smiled, just happy with everything as it currently was, he shut his eyes and thought to himself, _May the force be with us, always._

_*_

AN: Everyone, thanks so much for all of your reviews, I love you so much!  I honestly can't believe it's actually over.  Thanks to all of you, my writing style and writing skills have progressed so much over the last year.  Those of you who have been with me since the begging know how utterly terrible my first few chapters were.  To think that was only a year ago.  I nearly cry when I realize how badly written they were and I can't believe I ever posted something like them.  I will, in all likelihood rewrite the first 5 or 6 chapters as I think I could have done so much better.

I again want to thank everyone who has reviewed.  None of this story would have ever been written if not for you.  I also want to thank my beta reader, and best friend in the entire world, Juli, the whole last half of this story was beta- read by her and I can't thank her enough.  I also want to thank my friend Sharon.  She's been able to criticize me (after I posted that is) in places where Juli wouldn't (Juli is _way_ to nice to ever say anything _bad _about my fanfic and most of her betaing was grammar errors, spelling, and a few dialogue changes).  Anyways, Sharon encouraged me to my face to write whenever I was having trouble.

Oh, and by the way, you can expect a sequel within the next three weeks or so.  I will probably call it "Changed Times," so you can be on the lookout for that.  If you could, could you please tell me what you would expect in a sequel?  I have an idea in my head, and I would like to know what all of you would like to see happen.

- Sarah


End file.
